Vicious's Valentine
by animefreak03
Summary: REPOSTED yes it is back and it is better than ever...here is a ViciousFaye story with lots of love and fights and other things this is for a special reader who asked me to repost it and here it is i can't remember your name but the story is back
1. Default Chapter

This is my First Cowboy beebop Story and I hope that you all enjoy it.....warning :::this is a F/V story sorry I really do love F/S stories but somehow I have been toying around with this one. I will write a F/S story soon thought maybe post it soon after this one

Okay so I had to revise this again so here is a better version I hope....

"talking"

::::: thinking::::

Faye walked down the streets of earth sighing most of the way trying to hold the tears back. It has been three months since spike's death and she felt her world shatter. The man she had grown to care so much about was gone like that. No goodbyes no I'll see you later. Her world shattered. Finally she had thought that she belonged that she was wanted and needed, that she wasn't a worthless living thing that took up space. No she felt whole again and with her memories back she thought that she would finally find happiness. But he left to fight and the weird family she had come to love so much was once again broken. She left the beebop a month after his death she couldn't take it any more...

::::okay it's not like I loved the guy I mean he was really good looking but I cared about him like a best friend the only friend besides jet and ed that made me feel needed or something::::

She crossed her arms under her breasts and tried to gain some warmth....it was still cold as hell on earth. The fact that she had gained her memories was wonderful, because she had learned that she used to love school, medicine to be exact and that she was living alone at a dorm in her school's campus....she also learned that she loved to cook and her mother who was a sweet woman had given her many cook books. After deciding to live on earth again after spike's death she had found a job and a nice little apartment. But not even that could make her depression disappear. That is why in this cold night she is heading to a bar where she could drown her sadness and forget the world around her if only for a little bit. She made it to the bar and opened the door. The men all stared at her she hated that but it came handy when she wanted free drinks _stupid morons why can't they stop looking at me like that..._ she sat down at the bar and ordered a martini....unaware of the icy cold grey eyes watching her

Vicious....now there is an interesting character. A man who was obsessed with a woman _Julia_ yes that woman who betrayed him with his best friend. Never in his life had he given his love so willingly. He thought of this emotion as nothing but a nuisance. Julia she was the devil in disguise sent to him and to Spike only to taunt them and played them for fools. He smirked at that analogy. He thought that he was the one playing her when in reality she played them both. Pledge her undying love to him only to stab him in the back with his friend. He used to be fond of spike but spike knew Vicious loved Julia and still slept with her......why would he have done that to him. _No matter they are both in hell as we speak all my damned life I have been given nothing I have had to earn it or buy it. Julia was no different even if she played me I still had my fun at her expense. Now Ms. Valentine, that there is a strange woman. So unlike Julia. Why wasn't Julia more like her or why didn't spike make his move with this woman. How long have I been sitting here and she there? _

Faye gulped the drinks down like a pro but her body was anything like a pro's.

"Miss I think you had enough" the bartender spoke in a British accent and concern was evident in his voice

"I'll tell you when I had enough" she snapped back at the man who just tried to keep the glass away from her without success

"alright miss but if you pass out I'm not responsible"and with that said he went back to the other costumers as she kept on drinking

Vicious smirked _very strange indeed so fiery and so outspoken. Julia so polite and reserve. Faye so rude and slutty in her choice of clothing.... amusing how the one who dresses like a whore is barely that and the one that dresses like the lady is so much the whore she was._ Vicious stood up and headed towards Faye only to be beaten by two men

a few men watched her and one spoke up "hey lady want to party with us?"

Faye smirked and turned on the stool "Fuck off ass-whole"

"why you slutty bitch" a second man said as he was holding her arm

"I suggest you let go I don't like brutes" she snapped

"what if I refuse?" Faye's smirk grew wider and she reached for her trusty gun and put it against the man's forehead

"back off bastard or you'll know what I would do to you" the man let go of her and walked away mumbling something about stupid bitches

"you are too drunk to even shoot straight unlike my friend I don't care about your stupid gun" the other man said

he pulled her out of her seat and she was startled then he pushed her against the counter making her drop her gun

"let go of me you" she became disoriented as the man slapped her...it was a custom on earth not to meddle into anyone's business nowadays but something in Vicious made him rethink that stupid unwritten law. He walked calmly towards the man and Faye and without even a strain grabbed the man's hand and twisted it behind his back

"I normally don't like to get involved in such scenes but I suggest you leave the lady alone" he said in a monotone voice

"oh yeah says who?" snarled the short fat man

Vicious smirked and only showed him the red dragon on his coat...the man backed away

"yes sir whatever you say".

Faye straightened herself as best she could: "thank you" she sat on the stool once more.

Vicious sat on the stood next to her and all the while they did not speak _she doesn't remember me. This can be fun_. After like another hour of silence she stood up and began to walk away only to stumble. He was by her side in an instant and held her by the arm

"it's okay I can manage" but did not let go of him

"you might not even make it to the door" he was right

"then take me home" she looked up at him and he was confused

Vicious raised and eyebrow: "where is your home?" she smiled _what the hell is wrong with me? This woman is nothing but trouble._

"just a few blocks from here mr"

Vicious ::::she really doesn't recognize me:::::: he walked out of the bar with Faye holding on to his arm....she kept mumbling a few words about her stupid life and her stupid bills and her little apartment and how she wanted to kill spike all over again...he found himself laughing a few times _Fuck I don't laugh. Well I used to but that's in the past what's wrong with me._

"here we are....ooops" she dropped the keys to the outside door of the building. He bent down and picked it up. After trying three keys he found the one that open the door. They walked up the stairs him dragging her most of the way and her singing _of all the damn songs she sings a Christmas one. _She fell to the floor in front of her door still singing he took that as the opportunity to open her door. Once opened he walked in dragging her inside and threw her on the couch. He looked around the small apartment not too bad he thought small but very homey _oh shit I have to get the hell out of here me thinking this is homey. _He was about to walk out of the door when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"please don't leave stay" she half begged and half wished

"I can't stay" yet he didn't move

"no stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone please" she held him tighter

"I..."

he felt himself being pulled towards a walkway before he knew it he was in her room and she was behind him closing the door all logic went out of his head and then he felt her taking his coat off and then his shirt......soon he was bare before her and she too was bare....he without thinking had taken her clothes off and then held her in his arms. He grabbed her butt cheeks and lifted her and in response she wrapped her legs around his torso. Kissing and sucking all the way to the bed where he laid her and soon laid on top of her. Butterfly kisses here and there a few nibbles then he found that region any woman wants pleasure and that he did. She moaned and clenched her fists into the sheets bucking and panting. He smirked he didn't know she would be so satisfied in her drunken state. After that he lingered above her kneading her breasts and kissing her. She kissed him everywhere her lips landed on. As he laid on top of her he used his knees to pry her legs apart and that she did and in a few seconds he sheathed himself within her and she cried loudly and held him by the neck....that's when he widened his eyes _oh shit what the fuck....no way she's a virgin. But I could have sworn. She is...._ he stopped and looked at her panting face

"you are a virgin?" he suddenly asked

Faye looked away ashamed and whispered with tears in her eyes"is that bad?"

Vicious leaned down and kissed her cheek "no....do you want to stop?" she looked back at him

"no" was all she said and with that he continued to thrust both of them succumbing to their needs and wants. No love was shared that night only lust and passion but that's what Faye needed at the moment that's what her body wanted and Vicious had wanted that as well.

Morning light seeped through that bedroom window and Faye opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself in her room

"how the hell did I get here?" she sat up and the sheets fell down to her laps and she realized that she was naked "oh god I couldn't have no I couldn't" she took off the rest of the sheets and noticed some red spotting on the bed "no I did...but with whom?" she ran to the bathroom and felt the need to shower and go in not caring about anything but cleaning herself. As the water hit her body she rested her hands on the wall. Trying to think of what happened the night before _oh god I did leave with someone but who the hell....oh god this is so mortifying. _she sat on the tub as the water hit and began to cry.

That was the night that marked her life forever that was the night that she lost the only thing that made her special and she had given it to someone she didn't know....

Faye walked into the Beebop to find Jet sitting on the couch and ed somewhere. Jet looked towards the door way only to let everything he had in his hands fall to the ground

Jet stoop up as she stood there before him "faye?" he walked up to her

Faye waved a hello "hey jet long time no see" she gave him a weak smile

"you alright?" was all he managed to say "just ask me what you really want to ask me" her agitation getting the best out of her "how long till the baby is born?" he pointed to her swollen stomach and then he let out a sigh as he had finally asked

Faye walked all the way in and sat down "about three more months to go" as she began to rub he stomach jet sat down next to her and began his questioning "did you get married?"

"no Jet something happened to me and this is the end result"

"someone raped you?" his face paled and she responded "I don't even know if they raped me or if I was willing"

Jet raised and eyebrow "you were drunk?" she looked at him "pretty much...so where's ed?"

"she is sleeping somewhere...faye what are you going to do?" she took a magazine and pretended to be reading it "jet I can't even take care of myself so I'm going to give him up for adoption"

"he? A boy...faye you can't do that" she let a tear run down her china skin "I have to jet I barely make enough to feed myself let alone a baby" she rubbed her swollen stomach again for emphasis as she spoke

Vicious sat in his office his hand together as he looked to nowhere in particular _six months ago Faye and I still have you in my mind....what is it about you that captivates me? That draws me to you. And now I find out that you are expecting._ There was a knock at the door

"Come in" his right hand man Stan tall and bald walked in "sir" Vicious looked at him "Are you still following her?"

"yes sir she is not seeing anyone. She still lives at that apartment and goes to her job at the museum"

Vicious brushed back some strands of hair "and is she going to the doctors?" "yes sir. We also got the information you requested....the doctors were easy to bribe sir so the information was easy to get"

Vicious looked at the man "what is it then?"

Stan closed the door behind him "she is expecting a baby boy and he is your son Vicious Sama. The blood work the doctors did on you and the baby match" vicious chuckled a little"yes I already knew that" his right hand man looked at him strangely but let it pass and continued talking "also the baby is healthy she is taking care of herself" Vicious took some papers from his desk"very well leave me now" the man bowed and walked out of the room leaving vicious to his thought

_a son huh faye...what are you going to do now my little virgin?_

Faye waved goodbye to her old friends and headed back to earth "I wont be riding you for a while my redtail.....I have to take it easy for this little guy" she smiled "I'm sorry I wont be able to keep you sweetheart"

When it was time to give birth she had called jet and ed they were thrilled with being part of this but also sad because it meant that she would soon give her son up. Vicious was not going to stay away from his son's birth that easily either....a few bribes here and he easily slipped into the maternity room she was in. "miss valentine this here is George and he will help you by holding your hand" the nurse told her as she and Vicious who was under the name George stood by her bed

Faye looked at the man whose face she did not recognize since he was wearing those silly masks that they put on the hospital and his hair was covered too....she could see his eyes and they seemed familiar and she was somehow attracted to them. But that was quickly put aside as her contractions began to take toll on her

"just breath in and breath out" vicious said to her :::::that voice I know I have heard that voice somewhere before:::::::

Vicious brushed some strands away from her sweaty face "that's good breath in and breath out" ::::_damn it even like this she looks beautiful why can't I get you out of my mind?_::::

"alright push miss valentine like there is no tomorrow" the doctor advised and a few minutes later and the crying baby was out....he was pale like his mother and on close inspection he had her eyes too but what startled her was that he had a patch of silvery almost white hair and in her mind only one mad had such hair... "alright here you go George"

"why does he get to hold him?" faye questioned

Doctor blinked: ::::damn it almost blew it::: "oh well I have to fix you up first"

Vicious walked over to the doctor and took the baby ::::my son::: he looked at Faye who looked very annoyed and walked back towards her "look at him"

Faye held out a trembling hand and was holding his tiny hands: "hello there" the doctor spoke up again "you know you still get to name him if you like" she smiled at the child "Alright.....I like the name Alexander"

::::a strong name the name of a once great leader I like it Alexander Nikamura:::: (a/n okay so I sort of want to mention that we don't know vicious real last name so I'm making one for him) Vicious was in his own little world thinking about this new being with his blood and last name

"I have to take him now" the nurse inquired and Vicious bent down a little so that Faye could kiss her son goodbye he would be out of her life now...she did just that and then the nurse took him. Vicious looked at Faye and she looked at him "thank you"

"yes" "do I know you?"

"no miss....Doctor I will be leaving now" doctor shook Vicious hand "thank you for your help George I will speak with you later" Vicious nodded his head and walked out.

The next day Faye was allowed to see her son for one last time...she was instructed on feeding him at least once and she did....in the doctor's office a meeting was taking place

Vicious was sitting with both hands around his chest "I will be taking him soon" "what about the mother?" Vicious shook his head "she will not leave willingly...but do not worry I have plans"

"alright Vicious sama" vicious pushed and envelope on the desk "consider this my thanks" with that he left

Stan was waiting for him outside "ready to leave sir?" "yes I want you to bring the nurse we assigned and have her bring my son" stan nodded and walked in the opposite direction.....jet was walking towards the same way vicious was walking and they crossed path....vicious continued walking but jet stopped "that was vicious I know it I saw a picture of him...but I thought spiked killed him? What's going on? Maybe he was in the hospital all this time" he sighed and walked away "oh well even if he is alive he is not coming after us anymore since spike is long gone" "finally I get to go home" as she stretched out her form

"yes but the bill is going to really set us back" "jet you don't have to pay anything I'll pay it off"

"alright if you want"

"I have some money here let's go make the first payment" they walked towards the bills collector's office and told them of the bill...they were turned away

Jet was wide-eyed to say the least and she was not that far behind "who the hell payed your debt?" "that's what I would like to know" The doctor from the birth came up to them: "miss valentine still here I see" "doctor Toji who payed my bill?"

"well the people who adopted your son of course your expenses are all payed"

Jet whistled and looked at the bill payed once again "they must be filthy rich" the doctor looked at him "yes they are so don't worry about your son he will be taken care off very well" he walked away

"yeah but away from me" Jet looked at her and his heart went out to the poor woman who knew what kind of torment she was going through in her head.

Finally home or whatever home was to her. Jet had said his goodbye and she sat on her couch crying she had been like that for hours now. She felt alone once again. She had loved the idea of being a mother but her situation did not allowed her too. Then four days passed and she was at the bar again and again icy cold grey eyes watched her. This time though she did not drink any alcohol she just sat there.

Faye :::that man from the hospital that George why can't I stop thinking about him? There is something familiar about him....his eyes where have I see them before....Vicious..whoa whoa whoa where the hell did that come from? Shit he's dead but those eyes he was the only one who had those tragically beautiful eyes that I love....love? Yes I did have a huge crush on the deadly assassin but that was it wasn't it? If he were alive who know:::: she laughed a little "yes vicious had those eyes" at that moment he stood behind her

"you called miss valentine" he spoke in a monotone sexy voice that voice oh god that voice it was him.....she didn't want to turn around....no he is dead spike killed him...spike that bastard kill spike..that's when she turned around whit her gun in her hands "so you are alive?" "nice to see you again miss valentine" "Cut the crap...what the fuck do you want?" "me? Well you did call my name as I recollect right" he moved a little "don't move or I will shoot you right in the head and this time you will die" Vicious smirked"you wont kill me or you would have pulled it already...besides I would also like to speak with you"

"spare me vicious I don't have time for your little talks"

"why so hostile miss valentine? Could it be that you hate me for killing your lover?"

"he wasn't my lover but he was my friend something you have no concept about" Faye tightened her grip on the gun

Vicious moved a little more "so if he wasn't your lover then who was?" "what's wrong with you? And why would you like to know?" "well I'm a man and I would like to know what beautiful women such as yourself are up to" "if you think that you will score with me tonight then you have another thing coming"

Vicious laughed a little at her "score with you? But my dear I already did" with that he walked out of the bar "he what?" she needed to know what he meant so she ran after him...that's when she found him leaning against that wall "what did you mean?" "come with me then I will explain"

Faye raised her gun again "I will not go with you" Vicious rolled his eyes: "not this again....you don't want to know miss valentine?"Faye sighed and lowered her hand "fine" ::::why do I even bother::::

Vicious' s car pulled up and he opened the door for her "coming? I don't bite miss valentine unless you want me too"Faye glared at him and got into the car he got in after and shut the door "where are we going?" "some place more private" they were off and through the ride she did not speak nor did he but he watched her with curiosity and adoration...

_What's the deal with him? I mean what's the deal with me why did I have that silly crush on him before and why do I feel that sensation again....this is just some sick game but why with me I mean his problem was with spike not me._

_That woman holds so many mysteries that I want to solve them all myself. I don't want anyone else to get her. But why do I have these damned feelings for her....she is nothing but trouble. Yet she is the mother of my son. My son who is awaiting her arrival. I will keep her with me. Yet I will not fall trap to her love games I will not._

Vicious got out of the car and helped her out only to be glared by her.. She held her arms under her breasts and they walked into the building. Once inside they took the elevator to the last floor twenty floors what a building. Once there he pushed her into a room Faye turned around and saw him closing the door "what is the meaning of this?" Vicious smirked and she got really nervous "relax I just want us to talk nothing more" he took off his coat "then why are you taking that off?" "it's warm in here miss valentine please take a seat" she sat at a chair there was one in front of hers where he sat down "alright let's hear what you meant back there"

"I want to tell you a story first"Faye rolled her eyes "fine vicious say your fucking story before I really kill you" Vicious chuckled "Alright...well let's see. I don't know what came over me that day. It was like I needed to drown my sorrows if you can call it that....I needed to erase her from my mind"

"Julia" Vicious looked at his hands then at her "yes I take it Spike was always talking about her"

"no the opposite he barely spoke about her the little that I know of is that you and her were together and he somehow got with her" "thus thrusting us into our never ending fights"

"on the contrary here you are and he is dead....all because of that bitch" she was about to cover her mouth and she looked at him. He was glaring at her

"do not talk about her that way" Faye spoke as if she were about to tell a secret noone was supposed to know "you two were really alike you know...but think about it she was playing you both like fools"

"you know nothing" Faye slammed her hands on her laps "I know enough to know that she was just looking for a good Fuck and protection in case she got into trouble"

"just drop it miss valentine" "The name is faye and I will drop it when ever I feel like it" he stood up and lunged towards her they both fell to the floor and he unsheathed his sword and put it against her throat "tell me miss valentine what is keeping me from killing you?"

"I don't know I wish you would go on with it there is nothing in this life that I hold dear anymore"

Vicious looked into her eyes and released her he then sat down again and she stoop up and lifted her chair and sat down "what happened when you were drowning your sorrows that day you spoke off?" "I met a woman who made me forget the world around me who in the few hours that we held each other and made love made me see that there was something worth living for. I don't know why I did that I mean yes I have Fucked many women before, but she was different she made me feel loved wanted needed not like I was some scum bag that needed to be put in hell for everything that he has done and for those few hours I felt alive"

Faye understood him perfectly she knew what he talked about "what happened to you and her then?" "I left I left like a coward not wanting to see her not wanting her to wake up to my sight....because that night she had been suffering and then soon she was with me but I knew that if she were to see me in the morning that she would have recognized me and then she would have hated herself and hated me even more" ::::why is he talking like that? Why do I feel that same way?::::: "after that night however I asked my men to follow her around to keep me inform about her" "that's a little crazy don't you think"

"never said I was sane" he laughed and she looked at him curiously "good point...so what happened?"

"I found out that she was pregnant with my child" she gasped at hearing this "and the baby?" ::::oh god no please no I don't want to hear this I don't::::: she shook her head

Vicious stood up and pulled her up "what are you doing?"Vicious did not speak and kept pulling her soon they were entering his room and walked over to a corner where a crib was situated and there he stood with her and she looked at the baby sleeping soundly. Her eyes watered at the sight and then she reached out with a shaky hand "Alexander? But I don't understand" she touched the baby and then turned around to face vicious "you bastard it was you..you raped me!!" she began to pound on his chest and the baby began to cry. Vicious took her by the arms and then threw her onto the bed where he laid on top of her "I did no such thing Faye....you asked me to stay and I did" Faye let the tears come down "animal I was drunk I hate you get the fuck off of me" "will you shut up" he got off of her and walked over to the crib and picked his son up...she sat on the bed and then with speed that surprised even her ran to him and tried to take her son away

"give him to me you have no right" vicious held his son tighter "but I have every right he is my son whether it pleases you or not"

"give me my son we are leaving this place"

"faye try anything and I will kill you...if you haven't noticed you are in my home where the syndicate is located and I brought you here because you are not leaving" this really pissed her off

"you fucking ass whole I knew this was a trap give me back my son and let me go"

"you are not leaving and neither is my son now kindly sit down and be quiet or I will not think twice about thrusting my sword through your neck" his cold words sent shivers down her spine. He rocked the child cooing at the same time...she had no choice if she was going to protect her son she better do as he says. She sat on the bed and looked at him

:::that bastard how dare he....I can't believe that he is the man I slept with the man who took away my innocence. And he has my son. But he looks so beautiful holding him like that...faye shut the fuck up he kidnaped you and has your son. Yeah but obviously he is not interested in hurting us. And spike is dead there is no revenge he wants to take part in:::: she watched him and the baby quieted down. He placed him on the crib gently and turned to her. She turned her face the other way as she felt a blush come to her face. She slapped herself mentally for thinking about him.

"I suggest you obey miss valentine I'm not going to hurt you and if you try to escape just don't I don't like disobedience you are well aware of what I can do" with that said he walked out of the room and closed the door. She ran to the door and found it locked "figures" she leaned against the door then heard her son stir a little. She smiled widely and ran towards the crib and fell to her knees looking through between the little wood sticks "you look the same...well duh faye he is only six days old....I will get you out of here I promise love" she sat there not caring about the time.

Vicious was in his office _damned woman she knows how to piss someone off real good...but when I had her under me oh the memories of that night. I vow not to let anyone else have her I swear I will keep her here. _He was growing tired and decided to go and rest. He walked down the hallway and came up to his room. He opened the door and went in. He found Faye sitting on that same spot she was in still watching her son sleep. She looked at him

"still alive I see"

"And you are still the bitch I remember"

Faye snorted and turned back to looking at her son. He closed the door and locked it. She heard the little click and looked back at him "what are you doing?" "I'm going to sleep" he answer matter of fact "I'm not sleeping here with you"

"yes you are end of discussion" he walked over to a door that was in the room. The bathroom that's what it was. He came back out a few minutes later after brushing his teeth and sat on the bed his back facing her. He took of his shirt. She was looking at him and was blushing then turned her face away not wanting to look at him.

"there is a rocker you know..you can sit there" Faye turned to look at him again he was in his pajama pants only and she blushed lightly. Thank god the room was not too lit "I'm fine here leave me alone ass whole" Vicious glared at her and walked towards the crib pulled her up and walked over to the be "get in" Faye's eyes widened "what? No let go" he growled and threw her into the bed "sleep already woman I don't have patience for this" "I said no" she got up only to be pushed again

"just rest I need you to be rested we have an early morning tomorrow"

Faye sighed "fine there is no winning with you" she pulled the covers aside and climbed in. She then rested her head on the pillow. He climbed in after and looked at her. She had her back to him

_how I want to touch her again I yearn for her touch but no that would make her scream and I can't stand her annoying screaming in my face._ Soon they were both asleep. Several hours later the baby began to cry and she climbed out of the bed and picked him up. She sat on the rocker.

"hungry huh?" she undid her shirt and began to feed him. Vicious patted the side of the bed where she was supposed to be sleeping

Vicious groaned "now where did she go?" "I'm still here stupid I can't get out remember" he looked towards the rocker and saw her rocking the baby as she fed him

"what are you doing?"

Faye rolled her eyes at him "what does it look like genius?"

Vicious sat on the bed his feet touching the floor "I know what you are doing I'm just wondering why didn't you use the bottle that's on the dresser" "this is better and stop looking already" he didn't stop looking he didn't care if she screamed at him "I thought that you wouldn't be able to feed him"

"I still can feed him...some women can feed them until they are three years old others longer"

"how long will you feed him?" Faye looked up at him "I'm not going to feed him that long only till he is three months or so" there was silence between them...only sound was the one the baby made against her bosom.

The morning after......

Vicious tapped his fingers on the table furiously "FAYE VALENTINE"

Faye looked at him and then raised a finger at him "listen you fucker I don't care about you keeping me here with my son...but if your damn mafia buddies don't keep their hands to themselves I will kill every last bit of them" he wanted to kick her or something "just don't let what happened earlier repeat itself" "oh mister high and might and what will you do to me?"

"faye don't test me I'm not that patient"

"funny you don't seem to be losing it with me"

"I'm warning you faye just don't get out of hand"

"just tell them not to let their hands wander over my body you hear me my body"

"I already punished them" :::::I'll be damned if I let anyone besides me touch you:::

In the other side of the city many men gathered around a table....

"sir we have the information you needed" a blonde man named silver spoke with his boss a very handsome raven haired man named sony "thank you Silver" he read the papers that were handed to him "interesting" "sir we await your orders"

Sony dropped the papers on the table "men we have our ticket to getting rid of that imbecile Vicious who has been a pain in my ass since the first day he took charge of the red dragons....pretty little thing isn't she" silver looked at the picture "yes it seems that the woman might be his weakness" there was a picture of Vicious holding the door of the car for faye as he smiled at her "and what are we to do Sir?" another man asked

"keep following them....so he replaced Julia no worries we will bring this one to our side as well" "you do realize who that woman is sir"

"who is she?" he looked up at his right hand man

"she is Faye Valentine a bounty hunter who used to be Spike Spiegel's partner"

Sony played with his fingers "so she is not some damsel in distress....all the more interesting. The women vicious tends to pick are rare this one is no difference" ::::rare indeed my dear Faye Valentine::::

A/N Well so the plot thickens....do I even have a plot? I hope you like this I might not even update if I don't get any reviews not that I'm demanding you to review (maybe)......and I know that Vicious is a little out of character but I like him this way I don't think that he is that cold inside so I just want him to warm up in this Fic with Faye of course....but don't worry she will get her part at being jealous too. She does like him.


	2. Two

Faye was in vicious's room laying on the bed....it was already night time. He was in his office at the time and she needed to talk to him _how long can he be there?_ She got up and headed for his office. The door was slightly opened so there was no need to knock. She opened it all the way and stepped in. As she did she noticed Vicious on a couch with a woman on top of him. Her rage was boiling _so this is what he was doing that fucking bastard_

"ahem" the duo looked up at her "Faye" his face turned pale

Faye walked up to them "I need to speak with you" she took a good look at the woman who was very annoyed for being interrupted _blonde with blue eyes definitely a replacement for Julia_ "Vicious baby tell this rude woman to leave"Faye was beyond annoyed now "listen second rate whore leave before I remove you I need to speak with the father of my son" the woman gasped"so you are the one.....funny I thought that you would have been different"

"oh how so?" stacy looked her up and down "with more class....vicious doesn't go for low class sluts" that was the last straw....Faye with all of her power ran to the woman and punched her...jabbed her right on the left cheek. Vicious was stunned to say the least "Fucker we need to talk now if you don't want me to dispose of your lady friend I suggest you move it" Vicious stood up "I will speak with you when I feel like it now leave this room"

Faye glared at him: "Vicious" but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside of the office. Then closed the door on her face "You stupid bastard" she then stormed down to room

_what the hell was that about? She definitely is rough_ "are you alright?"Stacy smacked his hand away "leave me alone why did you let her hit me?" he narrowed his eyes at her making her tremble "get out of this office leave me" Stacy picked her shirt up and stormed out _could it be that Faye is jealous? Can she possibly like me? No that woman doesn't like anyone besides her friends that old man and the girl_....

In the room she was sitting on the rocker with her son. She was rocking him to sleep when Vicious walked in. Neither said a word neither looked at each other. He simply showered and then changed into his pajama pants and laid in bed. Soon he was asleep. Morning light seeped through the room. He woke up and found Faye still on the rocker sleeping _that idiot slept there all night...at least she put my son into his crib useless woman I should just get rid of you. _He walked over to the crib and found his son wide awake. He picked him up "hey buddy it's early and you are awake" faye opened her eyes "We need to talk" he almost jumped and turned to her "so you slept there all night"

"I want my own room or at least my own bed"

"no"

"no? You are not my father nor my husband" he had a grin "you are staying in this room because as you experience I don't trust my men and you can't have another bed because I like the room the way it is" she continued to make her voice heard "I need my clothes I can't shower and wear the same thing all the time"

"I already sent someone to shop for you" she got up and tapped her foot "I want my own clothes damn it" she sat back down sighing

"you are wearing what I buy you"

Faye rolled her eyes "fine....then I want to be able to go to my job" Vicious placed the baby back on the crib "you don't have a job you quit" she jumped from the rocker

"you what? What did you do?" she narrowed her eyes

"like I said you are staying here there is no need for you to work I will give you all you need"

"I don't want anything that belongs to you or the syndicate"

"Faye there is a party tonight being hosted by the syndicate I expect you to be ready at seven no later no sooner" he walked into the bathroom and she followed him "I don't want to go to any damn party and I will not listen to you any longer I'm leaving this hell hole and I'm taking my son" he turned around and pinned her against the wall

"you are going to do as I say miss valentine and you will be a good little girl at that....now I have a meeting to tend to" she kept her eyes narrowed at him and sneered "yes with that slut right?"

"And if that's the case what's your problem with it"

"as long as you don't bring your little fun here to this room while my son is here then I have no problem" Vicious let go of her "alright glad we settled that" he turned the shower head on "I see you are staying here you want to see me shower?" She groaned and then walked out slamming the door behind her...he chuckled

Later in the day he walked into his office and Stacy was waiting for him "so you decided to come?"

"I'll be damned if I let that woman have you" Vicious sat down "have me? No need to worry she is just here for my son" "I could have given you that heir you so needed" Vicious looked around the room for a while "tonight there is a party for all of the syndicates in the city" "so I've heard I'll be seeing you later then" "alright" she walked over to him and kissed him. After that she left and Stan walked in

"sir"

"did you get the things for miss valentine?" "yes all of the clothes are in the room I just left her there...I brought you the daimon neckless you wanted" Stan walked up to him and handed the box with the necklace Vicious looked at it and smiled "thank you Stan" _I hope she likes it_ after that he walked back to the room "Faye" Faye came out of the bath room in a bath robe "what do you want?"

"I wanted to give you a little present for tonight" he opened the box and the necklace shined with the light....faye was surprise and liked what she saw but she saw right through him "it's lovely, but I don't want it" his eyes searched hers curiously "what do you mean? I want you to wear it tonight"

Faye sat on the bed "I told you that I'm not wearing it and I'm not going to that party now leave this room while I change" "why do you make this difficult on yourself"

"that's just the way I am...I'm warning you vicious leave me alone don't you dare think that you can buy me like you buy your little friends you might have gotten the impression that I was that kind of woman but sadly enough I'm not I have this conscience and these morals that just don't die hard"

"Fine woman but you and I will have to make some arrangements" with that said he left

:::arrangements? Oh god why do I have this big mouth?::::

He was furious to say the least and was pacing back and forth in his room "sir is there a problem?"

"I'm going to kill that woman I swear or I will have to kill myself just to tune her out"

"What did miss valentine do now?"

"she had the nerve to tell me that she will not attend tonight's event and did not even take the gift I got her" he threw himself on the couch that was one thing he was capable of acting out in front of Stan

"anyways sir miss lamarck returned she is waiting outside" vicious groaned again and sat down Stan opened the door and Stacy walked in once more Stan walked out and closed the door

"what is it Stacy?" Stacy smiled and ran to him knocking him back into the couch again "just that I need to be with you vicious I can't live without you make love to me again that's why I came back"

"oh is that so?" he took the box from a nearby table and handed it to her as he held her by the waist

Stacy's eyes widened "what is this?" "a gift my dear" she opened it and was giddy "oh my it's beautiful" she got off of him and began to put it on herself "I'm wearing it tonight oh it's beautiful thank you my love thank you" :::: _so easily bought I hate that why Faye why couldn't you take it damn it_ he banged his fists onto the table

"something wrong love?"

"I have a lot of work to do I also have a meeting let's go" he opened the door and walked out she was right behind him as they were leaving Faye was coming to speak with him she spotted them and stacy just had to brag Stacy kissed vicious deeply and then parted "I love my new necklace love thank you I'll see you tonight at the party" she kissed him again and walked down the hall way giving Faye a death glare faye had a vein on her forehead "arrr bitch" she turned around and walked back to the room

Vicious couldn't help but smile "so my little virgin is jealous or that can be part of her trap at getting back at me...either way I'm having a good time"

During the afternoon vicious was no where to be found and Faye stayed in the room with her son. Then she made up her mind she was going to that party and she was going to make heads turn. She ran to the closet where her new clothes were and found the perfect dress. It was a black dress that tied around the neck and was tight "I might have given birth not too long ago but I'm glad I still have my figure plus a larger bosom that sure will make the men turn their heads...Vicious you are so going to envy the men I talk with tonight....what the hell is wrong with me why do I want to make him jealous why do I feel jealous...whatever I'm going....you hear that baby I'm going to make sure your father knows who he is messing with" she ran to the shower it was already five and she needed to get ready.

Two hours later she sat in the rocker making sure her son was fed and then sound asleep before slipping out of the room and descending to the ball room. She put on her dress and then her high heel open black dressy sandals (whatever you call them) and proceeded to leave towards the elevator.

"Alright Faye this is your big moment" Seventeenth Floor Grand ball room She stood by the giant door as two men stood at either side "I would like to enter" all she had to say

"miss Valentine of course" they opened the door and she walked in both men looking at her :::::damn that woman is hot::::: inside she smiled and greeted everyone. The room was huge and many men turned their heads to look at her....not many women were present well only like seven her included this party was just a social gathering for the leaders of the syndicates to come up with ways of having friendly negotiations....

:::: so just find vicious...aha there he is and with that woman...no worries:::: she walked up to him he was surrounded by four men and two women Stacy being one of them "good evening gentlemen" they all turned to her Vicious's heart rate must have gone up the roof "Faye?"

"sorry to have kept you waiting Vicious sama" the men all smiled at her and the two women just glared

"I'm glad that you joined us...gentlemen this is miss valentine" he gestured with his hand

Ralph looked at her and smiled "miss Valentine pleasure" he kissed her hand Faye giggled "so polite thank you it is a pleasure as well mr...."

"Ralph Coss" Vicious was not liking this not one bit "ahem and these are Mr. Lamar....Mr. Misaki...and Mr. Hamasaki" she nodded in agreement "and what about us vicious dear" he turned to stacy and the other woman "yes I believe you met miss Stacy miss valentine and this here is Mikaya"

"yes I had the pleasure of meeting miss stacy...nice to meet you miss mikaya"

Ralph was intrigued by her and needed to know more "and how do you miss valentine know of our dear friend vicious?" he was looking at her up and down and licking his lips Vicious with narrowed eyes "old friends"

Ralph stood next to Faye "would you like to dance miss Valentine?" "oh my really that would be just lovely" he took her hand and Faye smiled at Vicious.

They dance two slow songs and all the while Ralph let his little fingers wander around a bit...Faye was disgusted but seeing the look on Vicious face was worth it

"so miss valentine what kind of friend are you really to vicious?" she looked at him then looked back at vicious "just a friend not the kind you are thinking about.... that there is miss Stacy's job"

Ralph chuckled "yes she has gone up in the world has she not first she is banging one of my men now here she is banging the leader of the red dragons interesting...tell me miss valentine would you like to be in such position" "no I don't have such interests mr. Coss I, believe it or not have self respect and I have a child whom I would never disappoint if he were to find out that I ever did such thing"

"spoken like a true lady that's the kind of woman I need by my side" he held her tighter against him....Stacy tried to get Vicious's attention but nothing worked Vicious then decided to cut in with the little dance when he saw Ralph pull Faye closer to him Vicious tapped his shoulder "may I?"

Ralph looked at him "of course my friend of course.....miss valentine it was an honor and please do consider my offer I shall await your response" he then left and Vicious took Faye by the waist and they began to dance, Vicious was not amused "what did he mean?"

"that's none of your business" they spoke low avoiding the other people who were dancing Vicious held her tighter against his frame "you look beautiful" Faye looked to the side "thank you"

"Faye tell me what he meant I want to know"

"why?"

"let's just say that he likes to play with women and then kill them" this made her shiver

"he asked me if I would like to join him for breakfast and perhaps consider dating him" Vicious growled lowly as if her were an animal whose food was being taken away

"and I hope you realize that you can't go"

"never said I would...and what's your sudden interest in my love life I don't meddle in yours by the way where is your girlfriend?"

"Who cares all that matters is us right now" _did he just say that oh my god no way and my face I must be blushing I can't believe it._

The song ended and people began to clap but vicious still held her tightly against him

"ah vicious the song ended"

"uh yes of course" just as he let go of her someone tapped him

"vicious and how are you?" the tall raven haired man was smiling wickedly

"Sony" was all that came out with hate nonetheless

"I hope you do realize that I was also invited to this event"

"yes I know"

Sony looked at Faye "well , well, well what do we have here...another replacement for your precious Julia?" vicious face took an angry look but kept his emotion in check "don't cross the line Sony this is a friendly event but you and I both know that I can turn it into bloody hall"

"don't worry my friend" now it was her turn to speak her mind as always "sorry to interrupt your friendly talk but please sir refrain yourself from thinking that I'm a replacement for that woman....my name is Faye Valentine and noone is better than me" with that she walked towards Ralph

Sony whistled "no she certainly is not a replacement for that whore" this made Vicious hold Sony's neck as both their men surrounded them

"two things don't talk about Julia like that and keep your distance from miss Valentine"

"sure thing friend" the people just watched them Vicious let go of Sony and both of them smiled keeping their cool

"miss valentine would you like to have a drink?"

"no thank you Mr. Coss I don't drink anymore" and smiled

"please call me Ralph it's much better" "As long as you call me Faye" they agreed

"Vicious sure is taking long returning" stacy said out loud and the others looked at her "let the man breath....be more reserve like Faye here"

Stacy rolled her eyes "whatever" faye needed to get back at her for her earlier display and had the perfect way "nice necklace was it a gift from vicious?"

"if you must know yes" faye laughed "what is it? Why are you laughing Valentine?"

"Funny he offered me one just like it just that I didn't accept I don't sell myself" she then walked away

"ouch that one was the best insult I have heard in a long time" ralph said as he followed Faye

"what do you want Sony?"

"well I want you to leave the red dragons just simple like that"

"not in your life time...I don't intent on leaving my syndicate" he watched as Faye walked past him with an eager Ralph behind her and he just needed to keep her by him "excuse me" "need to keep your woman by your side I see....I don't blame you she is quiet the beauty" Vicious snorted as he kept walking Stan right behind him as the men all took their positions once again

Faye sat down at a chair ::::this is so boring:::: Ralph stood behind her "miss valentine...I mean faye"

"oh Ralph you didn't have to follow me" Ralph sat down "I can't leave a lady all alone"

"oh I'm used to it believe me nothing new to me" "you have had a rough life then?" he needed to know more about her "pretty much but only one thing is important to me" "ah your son"

"yes my little alex"

"who is probably waiting for his mother to return" they turned to see vicious looking down at her

"yes he probably is might as well leave"

"do you need a ride home Faye" Vicious looked at ralph then at Faye as he spoke "on first name basis I see" "I don't see the problem with that unless you don't approve my friend"

"vicious is not the boss of me and he doesn't dictate my life good night gentlemen and it was a pleasure meeting you ralph" he kissed her cheek and she chuckled "the best thing in this night so far thank you"

"good night Faye" she walked out of the room

"what are your intentions?"

"what intentions?"

Vicious was growing tired of this "Ralph just a word of advice don't be like my old dead friend spike"

"oh so that's what is special about her...but it seems that she is very outspoken not really the kind to take things sitting down if you know what I mean"

"Ralph entertain the people here I'm retiring to my quarters" he too left.

In the room she was already in her night gown and was watching her son vicious walked in and then he closed the door and she glanced over at him but quickly looked back down at her son vicious sighed and took off his shirt he threw it onto the floor he sat on the bed and unlaced his boots he laid down with his hands behind his head sleep soon caught up to him

Dream.......

Julia stood in the middle of a white room she wore a red dress and had her back to him...he smiled and walked up to her and she turned around

Vicious embraced her "I missed you so much" "vicious I came to say good bye"

"what?" why?" she closed her eyes for a brief second "this isn't working and I don't want to be in the syndicate anymore" the dream shifted and he was standing by a door of a hotel room. He opened the door and caught Julia with Spike in bed having sex

"so this is the reason" he spat at them Julia and Spike were startled and both tried to get out of the bed Vicious took out his sword and stood by the bed looking down at them...just as he was about to slash spike Julia got in the way and he screamed

he tossed and turned in the bed it was beyond night more like in the middle of the morning but it was so dark out....he mumbled a few things and Faye awoke from her slumber to watch him toss and turn

"don't please julia don't leave" her eyes widened

:::her again why can't she ever leave you alone or why couldn't she leave spike alone:::: "Sshhhh I'm here for you" ::::what the hell am I doing?:::::

Vicious kept turning "stop don't" Faye reached out a hand to touch his face when he woke up and grabbed her he pinned her under him after a few seconds "don't" she tried to calm him down as well as her nerves "Vicious it's me Faye" he looked startled and looked at her

"What are you..." he looked around the room "you were having a nightmare it's okay now I'm here this is your room" he seemed to calm down a bit

"what did I say?" Faye did not meet his piercing gaze "it was about her" he leaned down onto her body and faye looked at him "what are you doing?" he placed his head on her chest

"don't leave me.....I don't want to be alone" he sighed and began to heave Faye was beyond shocked but she did enjoy this their bodies seem to fit "it's okay I'm not leaving relax" she began to run her fingers through his hair ::::I wont let her leave me no I wont::::: "faye"

"yes"

"thank you" she blinked a few times

"excuse me?"

"thank you for this" he then drifted to sleep once again

Faye sighed it was sort of hard to breath with a man on top of you ::::he thanked me? That was just freaking weird::::

In the morning they awoke and neither said a word nor tried to explain what happened the night before. He simply left and she followed him towards the dinning area...they ate breakfast in silence

"miss valentine the baby he is crying" stan broke the silence that had taken residence in the room

Faye smiled at the middle aged man "he is just hungry thank you" she got up and stan pulled the chair out for her "thank you very much....excuse me" she looked at Vicious and he only nodded. She left the room "sir you have two meetings today one with Mr. Misaki and the other is with miss stacy who is waiting for you in your office and she does not look happy"

"That woman is such a pain....she must be wondering why I left her alone last night"

"miss Valentine was a success from what I gather Mr. Masaki wants to speak to you about her"

Vicious slammed the napkin on the table "he better not be thinking what I think he is" he got up and left

In the office Stacy was sitting at his chair

Vicious closed the door "what do you want this early stacy?" Stacy got up and threw the necklace at him "so you offered her the necklace first but she refused you and then you offered it to me"

"What does it matter since you seem to appreciate these things more than her" "They point is that you offered it to her first....what is she to you?" "she is just the mother of my son and she is only here for him" "and when will she leave?" he stayed quiet just looking at her "I see you mean to keep her here for good..why vicious why I can please you I have done it since that other woman left you please send her away I really can make you happy my love" she kissed his cheek

Vicious ::::you don't give me what I truly desire, but I will not fall for her I will not::: "stacy I can't send her away she is the mother of my son and he needs her very much" Stacy paced around the room "then why is she sleeping in your room with you?" He rolled his eyes and sighed "my son is in that room and I need to keep them safe"

"we haven't made love in days every time we are about to you push me away you come up with an excuse....is it her? Are you pushing me away because of her huh Vicious huh?" she was in his face with narrowed eyes he pushed her away

"stacy you know your place...once you got involved with me you knew that I could easily replace you I do not get attach to anyone so stop your bitching before I send you away for good....and to answer your question yes I'm pushing you away because of her" this broke the woman and she began to cry "leave now I hate drama queens" he pushed her out of the room and closed the door...she began to bang her fists

"vicious don't you dare push me away I can please you like no other she is nothing but a whore I swear vicious that I will not stay away" Faye came out of her room the minute she heard the shouts Vicious too came out and Stacy stood back "will you stop your shouting my son is trying to sleep"

Stacy looked at her "this is all your doing you bitch but I will get you for this" "what? Mr lover boy dumped you....haha that's funny" Stacy ran towards her "I'm going to kill you"

Faye took a stance waiting for her attack as soon as Stacy was within her reach Faye used her kick to knock her to the floor all the while Vicious watched curiously "listen I told you to keep it down my son is sleeping and I don't like fighting over a man specially when that man is not mine now leave"

"this isn't over Valentine mark my words"

"anytime princess"

Vicious smiled at Faye and she turned around feeling her cheeks turning red.....Mr. Misaki was being escorted down the hall as Stacy walked towards the elevator. He continued to walk until he came up to faye "miss Valentine just the person I wanted to see" she looked up at the man

"oh Mr. Misaki right?"

"you remember that's great"

"what is it that you need mr. Misaki?"

"last night I was told that you were staying here and I just had to come see you"

Faye narrowed her eyes "just had to come see me huh?" "my lady you captivated me last night and I just wanted to see you once more if for one time only...and if you are staying here then I guess you are a member of the red dragons" Faye clenched her fists "I'm not a member of this syndicate I'm being held here and if you'll excuse me I have things to do" she was walking away when he grabbed her arm. She looked at the arm and then at him "then you are one of those trophy girls like that stacy woman who just left"

Faye tried to pull away "no sir do not compare me to her I will appreciate that" Vicious walked up to them "Misaki is there a problem?"

"no vicious I just wanted to see this lovely dove" Faye rolled her eyes Vicious put his hand on the one Misaki had on faye and took it away "Faye we can talk later alright" Faye nodded "excuse me gentlemen" she walked down the hallway and entered her room

"exquisite woman if I do say so myself"

"Misaki are you here to speak about miss valentine or is there a more productive reason for your visit"

"why don't we speak in private" they entered his office and closed the door "well I'm here to speak about miss valentine" Vicious looked at him "concerning"

Misaki gave him a sly smile "old times....when you would pimp your best women to us for whatever reason we desire....I wish to have miss valentine for a whole day"

Vicious sneered at the man "she is not one of those women Misaki"

"oh no....then why are you keeping her here I mean she is not part of the syndicate as she told me herself"

"what I do with miss valentine is my business alone" "oh come on Vicious you can't possibly tell me that you haven't played with that woman" Vicious stood up and with god like speed punched misaki in the face "that woman is the only thing that is worth having in this godforsaken world she is not one of my toys and I will be damned if I let anyone else touch her"

Misaki growled and stood up "she is just a woman...you are not the type to attach yourself to any woman not after what Julia did to you so why so protective of this one?"

"that's my own business...but miss valentine is not one of my toy now if there is nothing more to talk about I would like to be alone" misaki clenched his fists but left he knows that when you cross vicious you better find the next ticket out of the city. _Damned idiots. Faye I will protect you I promise_


	3. three

Thanks a lot for the reviews and I know that vicious is a little over protective but that's how he kind of was with Julia...anyways here it goes for those who reviewed this.

In the other side of the city a car was driving towards the red dragons syndicate inside two men talked

"sir so did it go well?"Sony played with his pen "better than expected....the woman is a lot more beautiful in person and he is very protective of her and she is very outspoken"

"but how are we to take her sir?"Sony was looking out of the window: "opportunity will present itself my friend" the car kept driving then they spotted Stacy "that's one of Vicious's little whores...vicento stop the car" the car pulled in and Silver got out followed by Sony. Sony walked up to Stacy: "miss" she turned around

"yeah what do you want?" "Are you by any chance Vicious's girlfriend?"

'that bastard has no girlfriend only whores...why do you ask?"

"oh so you are angry with mister vicious" he looked at her up and down Stacy brought her hands up: "that bastard had the nerve to push me out like nothing I wish I could make him pay or that bitch she is the one"

'what would you say if I could make your wish come true" she looked at him confused "meaning?"

"I really don't like the sonofabitch, but I really hate the woman he is with...if you were to lure her to a place I'm sure that we could both get rid of her"

_I like the way he thinks_ "yes, but how do I get to her?" "you can keep me inform about her and what she does and where she goes"

Stacy laughed "that's going to be hard....she doesn't go anywhere out of the syndicate unless it is with vicious....and the only thing she does is look after Alexander"Sony put his hand under his chest "Alexander?"

"oh wait so I'm guessing noone knows about him" Silver speaking up "who is this Alexander?"Stacy leaned against a wall "he is Vicious's and that bitch's son" this got both men wide-eyed

"a son? That vicious has a son?" Stacy flicked her manicured fingers "yeah he banged her and she got pregnant....he told me that he had something to take care off and I was curious about it and somehow I got him to tell me about it he was really happy one of the few times that I had seen him smile....all because of her" she hit the wall _so that's what is going on...no wonder you are protective of her_

"sir we must leave"

"I would think that we can both help each other out miss"

"stacy call me stacy"

"right...stacy if you want I can get rid of her and you can go back to being with your vicious"

"I will tell you all of her movements and I will find a way to get her to you mr..."

"just sony my dear a pleasure meeting you" he kissed her hand "so long" he was walking away

"wait" he stopped and looked at him "how do I get in contact with you?"

"here is my private line you can reach me anytime" they got into the car and pulled out leaving a smirking Stacy

"soon bitch I will get you I will make you pay" she walked away almost skipping with happiness

For a week Vicious and Faye were becoming closer and closer....at nights they would talk about his past with Julia and spike even if she was boiling with Rage on the inside she listened anyways....but during the days he would be so cold with her and that made her even more outraged with him and would make him pay by not letting him get near her while in bed

Faye sat in the bed reading a book when he came in and he looked at her she did not take her eyes off of the book and he frowned she never noticed it. He sat on the bed and tried to have a conversation with her but all he gained was her trusty finger and her retreating form towards the bathroom.

"I swear that I don't understand women let alone that one" he got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom ready to banged his fists on it and as soon as he touched it the door opened slightly _okay she is either really pissed and didn't realize the door didn't close right or she wants me to come in...I pick the latter one_ he smiled and walked in ready to demand that she speak with him but all thought went out of his head when he spotted her naked form as she picked up the towel and was about to wrap it around herself when she spotted him

Faye was both shocked and angry "what the fuck are you doing in here?" he didn't respond he just watched her she made no attempt at covering herself she was concentrating on what to do to the Fucker "well Vicious what do you want in here?" he moved ever so slowly like a stalker and her body was not responding she wanted him she knew that but she was also angry with him "Get out" he walked closer still and she took a step back "I'm warning you" he moved closer and she moved back until her back was pressed to the wall of the bathroom...she looked back at the wall and saw no space for her to go through and when she looked back at him his form was pressed against her lithe one

_I don't know what came over me....okay I give up I know what came over me but I just needed to feel her body against mine I needed to smell her sweet scent I couldn't deny my body what it desire and I know she wanted it as well...._ he leaned down and captured her lips in his and he felt her whimper...

_I don't know why he is doing this but I crave this I want him so here he is kissing me and I want to melt within him I want to mold myself into him. I haven't felt this kind of emotion before and I have wanted it I have craved it so I'm going to go with it even if he doesn't love me I want to at least feel this before I was too drunk to really know what making love felt like but this is my opportunity and I will take it. _ She brought her hands up and interlocked them into his hair he in response put his hands under her thighs and lifted her up making her wrap her legs around his torso. He walked out of the bathroom as she began to pull his long coat off....before they knew it they were both naked she underneath him and him kissing her touching her smelling her tasting her all of the things he tried so hard to keep in control were gone his last defense shattered and his passion and love for this woman overriding his senses. Her sweet milk making his mouth watered as he licked it away

He looked at her lust filled eyes and then her bruised lips and just had to take her posses her let her know that she was his and only his

Faye was so ready for this but "vicious the baby" he looked at her and then looked at the crib

Vicious leaned down and kissed her "he is too young to know what his parents are doing" she smiled and let him continue to please her....the storm brewing outside was nothing compared to the one inside bodies moving with perfect rhythm labored breaths making skin shiver with delight...he was taking his time with her he wanted her to know that he did appreciate her even if he couldn't bring himself to say it to her with words that's one of the things that's funny about love sometimes words are not needed when just the physical aspect of it can express it so much better....he kissed her everywhere his lips landed and she tried to do the same but it was hard when she was moaning from the simple touches of his finger tips or when his kisses found ticklish spots

he spread her legs and moved his hand in and out massaging her making her buckled. He suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes and looked at him

Faye was heaving and her voice could probably break with her nervousness "what...is...wrong?" Vicious took her hand and squeezed it "do you love me?" Faye was startled by the question and just looked at him Vicious held her legs apart with his lower body between them: "do you love me?" he looked almost like a pleading child...she nodded her head and he moved closer to her still making sure that his harden manhood pressed against her and she could feel it and when she did she moaned "tell me you love me say it" she was going crazy with this Faye groaned "Damn it Vicious stop playing with me" Vicious chuckled and pressed himself more on her _arrr he is doing it on purpose damn him_ "do you love me Faye?" "yes I love you" as soon as she said that he plunged himself deep with in her and she cried in both pain and pleasure but the latter overriding all senses Vicious also moaned and heaved "oh faye" he leaned down and kissed her passionately

They made love for hours finally their bodies gave out and they both collapsed with exhaustion the rain outside soothing them Faye was confused with the whole thing she wanted it so bad and she got it and loved it more than anything she had imagined but something was still not right _I said I loved him and he didn't say it back damn you faye you gave in and you promised you wouldn't do that..stupid so stupid now he knows that you are a weak woman. _He reached out to touch her and she moved away from him Vicious looked at her confusion clouding his eyes _what's wrong now? I thought that we finally got together _"faye?" Faye dried her tears away "don't touch me what happened was a mistake so don't mention this ever again" he sat up and looked at her she had her eyes closed. He got out of bed and picked his pants up and put them on and left the room after closing the door she broke down and cried

In his office he sat drinking a glass of scotch as his right hand man watched him intently

"vicious sama are you alright?" vicious looked at him"she said she loved me so I don't understand"

Stan sat down "you are talking about miss valentine?" "yes her....one minute she says she loves me the next she says not to touch her" he sat the glass down and looked out of the window as the rain continued to pour... the phone rang "damn it all it's twelve midnight who the hell is it?" stan picked the phone up and after a few minutes hung up "it seems that someone has diverted our new shipment and the company we are bribing need to speak with you or they will turn us over to the authorities"

Vicious slammed his hands "why now? I don't want to travel but I can't let the others get their hands on our shipment of weapons....prepare my ride" stan's eyes widened "you are leaving now?"

"the sooner I do this the faster I can get back"

"and miss valentine?"

"make sure that she stays in her room and that noone comes to see her"

"yes sir"

"I want you to keep them safe stan I want them unharmed when I return there are going to be some changes between me and her so please I want her safe"

"I'll guard her with my life" they both left the office Vicious returned to the room and Faye was fast asleep. He took the rest of his clothes and put it on and leaned down to kiss her on the lips after parting she opened her eyes

"what is it?" she saw the emotion in his eyes it was rare but she saw it

"I'm going on a business trip and I have to leave you here....there is no way for you to leave faye and I want you to promise me that you will listen to Stan's instructions he will make sure that you and our son are safe" she sat up "when are you coming?"

"as soon as I can" he was about to turn around when she grabbed his wrist he looked at her "I'm sorry about earlier I was just well I don't hate you vicious" he leaned down and brushed away some strands of hair and kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her to her feet so that he could hug her "be careful will you" Vicious chuckled "such a worrywart my dear...I will I promise I'll come back for you and our son and I will be alive" she hugged him again and then he left.

The next day

Sony was on his vid phone with Stacy "so what news do you have?" "he took the bait he left last night and she is not with him"

"good now you know what to do and I'll tell my men to do the rest"

"alright Sony soon you will have that little whore in your hands" she closed the line and he smiled wickedly

"silver it's time for a little ride"

In mars Vicious walked into a warehouse with two of his body guards....it was very quiet and he knew something was wrong.....they entered the building and once inside they saw the dead bodies of three men

"it's a trap" he and the men looked around and soon were on the ground dodging bullets "vicious sama you need to get out of here"

"who would set this trap and why?" he reached into his coat pocket for his cell phone as he looked around and spotted five men with semi automatics "you two take those by the back door" the men nodded and he prepared his sword while dialing a number "come on answer damn it answer me" he ran after the other three men without getting hit and slashed them with ease soon the sounds of bullets died down and his men came back to meet with him

"sir are you okay?"

"yes we better returned something is wrong"

"this was a set up"

Vicious _thanks for stating the obvious stupid really I surround myself with idiots_


	4. Four

Back at the syndicate....

Faye was resting in her room just thinking about vicious and the events they had gone through....she heard someone approaching her room and thought that it was stan so she did not move but when noone knocked and the door began to creek open she reached for her gun which she kept under her pillow just in case..... "so this is where you are" Faye sat up in the bed and looked at her

"what are you doing in here?"

"miss me? I just came to see my vicious's kid" she was walking towards the crib

"don't get too close" she held the gun tighter even if she kept it under the pillow Stacy whirled around and faced faye "don't be so angry with me I just came to see the baby he looks a lot like his father you know" "what exactly do you want? And where is stan noone is to bother me"

"boy you are taking the role so seriously....stan knows I'm here he is a good friend of mine and he knows that I wont hurt you beside you proven that yourself with your good punch....I merely want to see the baby and tell you something" Faye raised an eyebrow "and that would be?"

"spike your old partner well he is alive" faye's eyes widened then narrowed

"liar what do you know?"

"I swear he is alive someone got him and he was in a hospital all these months I'm not lying"

Faye got up and walked over to her and grabbed her collar "you better be telling the truth where is he now?" stacy spat back "I swear I'm telling the truth and he is staying at St. Francis hospital I can take you there you see I found out about him about a week ago and since I want vicious back I thought that maybe if you knew about him that you would go back to staying with him"

"alright take me to him right now" Stacy smiled and Faye let go of her they began to walk down the hallway and into the elevator all the while faye did not notice the guards that usually were there or Stan for that matter...they continued walking until they were outside and something was nagging at her _I didn't see stan I should have looked for him and told him to take care of alex for me_ "wait" stacy turned to her

"What is it?"

"I have to see stan"

"he is busy he said that he would be taking a call from vicious himself"

Faye looked at her curiously "and exactly how was it that you found out about him?"

"I just did" Faye was about to go back into the building when a large man stopped her

"what's going on?"

Sony came out of a car "miss valentine please don't make a scene or you and your child might end up hurt"

"my son?"

"don't worry we don't have him but if you don't behave I will take him right now and dispose of him...vicious is not here right now so noone can protect you and don't bother yelling most of the men inside are dead or dying and they can't come to you either" Faye growled "What do you want with me?"

"come alone and I will explain" Faye turned to Stacy "this was your doing you bitch but I will kill you once I'm done with this" the man shoved her forward into the car and she cursed them out

"so many colorful words...your job is done stacy well done" Sony kissed her hand

"what about vicious you are not going to hurt him right"

"that all depends on him don't worry about it" and they drove away....

A/N here

Vicious and his two men came back to the syndicate....they walked towards the elevators all the while looking around

"vicious sama where are the men that usually stay around here?"

"that's what I would like to know" they stepped into the elevator and then stepped out once they reached the floor they needed.....Vicious continued to walk this time dragging his sword on the floor getting ready incase something or someone was to jump at them...they reached the room where faye would be and he opened it....he stepped in and looked around...he ran to the crib and his heart jumped a few beats.....then he sighed in relief and picked his son up

"but where is miss valentine? The baby is still here so I would think that she is somewhere around" the second man inquired

"find the men and find Stan right now" they ran out of the room as he cradled his son in his arms "where is your mother my son I just hope that she is around but considering that I was sent to a trap I'm fearing the worst...but I promise you that I will bring her back" he sat in the room waiting for his men...when they came back half hour later he looked up

"vicious sama the men they are all dead" the first man said and vicious groaned he knew it "and Stan well sir he is also...." the second man started but Vicious finished for him "dead" they nodded

"who could have done this?" vicious stood up "here look after my son while I make a few calls to see who is behind this" the man took the baby and vicious walked out of the room and ran to his office..the other man followed him just in case

Inside vicious ran to his Vid Phone

Outside a man stood on the roof of a building with a device in his hand he watched Vicious as he tried to dial numbers "mr sony he is back and he is not happy" "alright your job is done" he closed the link and he turned to faye who was tide up to a chair "well my dear it seems that Vicious has returned....do you think that he will come after you or maybe he will let me have you and then I can kill you" Faye just looked at him "oh so now you don't want to talk you were so talkative before what happened...oh could it be that you can't talk with the tape over your loud mouth? Um what should I do with you?" he licked his lips and stalked over to the chair she wanted to tell him off and then maybe kick his ass

:::::maybe Vicious will come....no he is not....I'm nothing to him::::: she closed her eyes when she felt sony's hands stalking their way up her thighs "you are a very sexy woman" The door to the small lit room opened and in stepped another woman "what are you up to Sony dear?" she looked annoyed

Sony stepped away from Faye ::::what is it with people and voices...now where have I heard that voice before?:::: she wanted to look back to the door but couldn't

Sony smiled at the woman "well, well what do we have here...back from your vacation love?" Woman walked in casually and sat down at a nearby couch: "just came to see if our plan to destroy vicious is running smoothly...that bastard"

"but it is love"

"so why have you taken her? She is nothing to him" Sony smiled at her "That's where you are wrong my love you see the woman here she gave vicious a son" the woman's eyes widened and her rage boiled she stood up and walked over to faye "you gave him a son? How dare you noone but me was to give that son to him he was mine....I thought that you wanted Spike but no you wanted my other man all along" when she was face to face with her Faye's own eyes widened and then narrowed

:::that bitch it's here...but what the Fuck is going on......fucking Julia is behind all of this I'm going to kill that bitch all over again::::::

Julia bend down at the waist and looked at Faye "why you little slut so you slept with my man and then got yourself knocked up...but you will pay for that I promise you" she spat and Faye only gave her the narrow eyes "oh you don't like me do you? Why not? Wait let me help you with that" she pulled the tape off making sure it hurt her "arrr you bitch" Julia smirked "oh really I'm not the one who slept with vicious and got pregnant just so I can keep him by my side"

"see that's where you are wrong....you did sleep with him and with his best friend and then played them both for fools...but I wouldn't be surprised if you slept with other men...that my dear makes you the female dog and a big one at that" Julia's left eyebrow began to twitch "you are one of a kind Faye...tell me when did you start sleeping with my man was it before or after you slept with my other man Spike"

"no wrong again...that fool spike was so into you that I could never replace you not that I wanted to I never loved him that way I saw him as a big brother and you see I only sleep with the man I love"

"you telling me that you love vicious?"

"well that's none of your goddamned business you whore" Julia was pissed and slapped her across the face "you are in my hands Faye I suggest you keep quiet"

"that's enough I think...why don't we call vicious and let him know we have his little whore here"

Julia turned to Sony "I want to do the honors"

"of course since it is your devious plan after all" they walked over to the desk and turned the Vid phone on and they waited

Vicious had called several of his men who were not present at the syndicate and told them to be on standby for his call...then he sat down to think but that would be over soon as the Vid phone began to beep and he turned the button on his eyes narrowed at seeing Sony

Sony with a large Grin "hello Vicious" "what do you want now I'm busy"

"oh doing what? I hope you I didn't interrupt you and miss valentine"Vicious tapped his fingers together bored with the man "get to the point Sony I don't have patience right now"

"very well....I know that I didn't interrupt anything between you and miss Valentine in fact I'm a 100% sure that you must be looking for her" Vicious raised and eyebrow "you got her...where is she?"

Sony chuckled "now, now calm down if you are not being rational with me right now then I wont be able to tell you anything"

"answer my question" sony played with his fingers as well "first I want you to see an old friend of yours she is dying to see you" he turned around and waved at someone "come my love he is waiting for you" Julia walked over to Sony and he stood up to give her his seat once she sat and turned on the chair to Face Vicious his hold face became one of those Picasso paintings where you couldn't tell what the hell was going on but one word came out "Julia" she smiled at him "hello vicious baby long time no see"

Vicious calmed down enough to talk to her "what are you doing alive my men killed you" "you should have come back to check if I was really dead but you were always too lazy to do anything like that"

Vicious slammed his hand on the table "Where is she?" "who your whore Faye? I don't know she was here a minute ago....Sony dear maybe you know where she is at the moment"

Sony spoke loudly "of course she is with me right now I think I'll have a little fun with her" Vicious was angrier than imaginable "Sony if you touch her I swear that I will..."

"tsk. Tsk. Tsk...vicious my love you should listen to what I have to say...you betrayed me by having a child with that woman you were mine so what gave you the right to be with her?" Vicious smirked "jealous are we my dear dead whore?" Julia frowned "but I have loved you so much vicious why would you hurt me like that"

"like you hurt me when I found you with spike? Tell me Julia you thought that I would have sulk all my life for you? No you are the one who betrayed me and now you have taken the mother of my child"

"tell me Vicious do you love her?" he stayed silent....and he didn't know that this whole conversation was being heard by Faye herself Julia smiled "you don't do you? You still think about me I bet that when you make love to her you picture me..sony bring her here" he did as told and held a dagger to her neck "look at your precious whore vicious it will be the last time"

Faye looked at him and then turned her face to the side ::::he doesn't love me I was such a foolish woman::::

"Faye look at me please" she turned to him "Ti amo Romani" she smiled at him and he too smiled and Julia looked at them confused with what was said she

:::::how did he know I can speak Italian::::: "yes as I you Vicious"

"enough with the weird language what the hell did you say to her?"

"nothing that concerns you...tell me what are you planning on doing once you kill her come after me? Or are you too afraid to face me instead of kidnaping her?" Julia growled "I hate you for trying to kill me and I want to make you suffer" Vicious smirked at her "you hate me because I no longer was one of your toys...Julia you wanted your cake and you wanted to eat it too....yes a cliche I know but hey if it suits in this situation might as well use it....now why don't you let miss valentine go and come get me"

"better yet why don't you come here and take her from us oh and I'm giving you two days to come here after that I will let Sony do what he wants with her and then kill her"

Vicious narrowed his eyes at her "see you soon Julia" he looked once more at Faye at her eyes and she smiled at him "see you soon Romani...Je te adore"

"what was that?"

"you really should have payed more attention to the things I said to you when we were together for all you know they could have been clues to keeping you safe...bye for now" he cut the link and she turned to faye who was still smiling ::::he loves me he does..he told me himself:::

"what did he say to you those two times?"

"I'm not about to tell you"

"really? Maybe I should beat it out of you"

"why don't you let me out of these restrains and go at it old school maybe you wouldn't be so cocky and think that you have a chance at kicking my ass" sneered Faye

"no thanks I want to save that for vicious" but she punched Faye in the face and Faye staggered back into Sony's back Faye spit out blood "bitch"

"later whore" they threw her on the floor and then walked out of the room locking her in there....

A/N please don't hate me because I bashed on Julia so much but hey I don't really like her as a character in the series because I believe that she was playing them for fools and they fell for her...although I kind of like that it sounds interesting and fun...I know I'm crazy so sue me.....nah I don't have any money...thanks for the reviews my kiddies...oh yeah I forgot don't worry faye will not be a damsel in distress she will make julia pay and dearly...mwahaha


	5. Five

Sorry for not up dating sooner but I had to travel to my native country for an emergency and I neglected all of my stories...anyways here is a little chapter for you all I promise to continue it I just need a little more time to get my thoughts in order besides I started school again and it's hectic...but since you guys like it so much here is something.....thanks to the reviewers you make it all worth it

Faye struggled some more and the chair fell to the floor with a loud thump. She was able to get her hands free from the rope and then she worked on the ropes that were around her ankles "stupid bitches I will get you all" she smiled then heard the door click she pulled the chair up quickly and sat down and pretended to still be bound by the ropes. It was a guard that came in with a tray of food. She looked at him and he smirked

"I have brought you your meal miss valentine" he set the tray down and walked over to her. She had a playful smirk and he was intrigued "the boss said to make sure that you were unharmed"

"Well your boss seems like a nice guy don't you think?" she narrowed her eyes

"I suppose so" he bent at the waist as he took a lock of her hair in his hands and began to playfully tug at it _disgusting men_ before the guard knew what was happening Faye had used one of her feet to hit him on the shin and he was thrown back. He held his chin in pain and she got up and kicked him where no man likes to be kicked and he cried out in pain. She then pulled his gun from his waist and aimed it at his head "now move over to the chair and don't even think about making any sudden movement. If you haven't noticed I was once a bounty hunter and a good one at that. If you value your life you will do as I instruct" the man nodded even though he was in a lot of pain.

Vicious walked into the building all of the members of that syndicate watched him waiting for instructions. He smirked at them and they shivered noone had ever seen Vicious smirk or any kind of emotion for that matters. He was pleased with the reaction and proceeded to go towards the elevator where a man waited for him. He recognized him as Silver

"Mr vicious we have been waiting for you" he nodded and vicious said nothing. They got into the elevator and were soon on their way.

Faye had tied the man and gagged him with one of her socks. She laughed at him "thank you for coming to see me I had a lot of fun, but I'm afraid that I must leave now...thanks for the gift" she waved the gun in her hand "it's very nice not like my own gun but good enough"


	6. Six

Hello again all.....here is another chapter for you...I know that my chapters are getting sort of shorter, but since I'm back in school and have been for nearly two weeks I'm swamped with work. Besides I'm already a senior and I have to work really hard to get my B.S. in Criminal Justice..yeah that's right I'm in college...someone sent me an e-mail saying something like I should finish high school first....well whoever you were I'm a Senior in College and the people who review my stories like that way I write or so I think...anyways here you go and bad criticism is always welcomed since it will make me a better writer....

Vicious' Valentine

By: Angee (animefreak03)

Rated R, if you can't take the heat then get out of the Kitchen

(Looks around for kids sneaking in and shines flash light at them)

Kids: arrr get out get out before we get caught

Angee: there you are you brats get the hell out of my story right this instand

Kids: NO

Angee with twitching eyebrow: oh no then I'm telling

Kids nervous: who?

Angee smirking: oh but your parents of course

Kids shaking: no okay by now

She walked around the compound very stealthily. A smirk playing across her face _oh julia what will you do when I kick your ass_ she had the urge to laugh evilly but being as to she didn't want to be caught that was an option she could not indulge herself in _well fucking lunkhead what do you think of your precious julia now....nice huh...oh well. _She heard foot steps approaching and ran into a room not caring whether it was empty or not. The people who were approaching saw a shadow move fast

"Strange noone I know is down here" the man inspected the area and saw the room. He turned the knob. Faye was behind the door in an instant as the other man watched the other enter the room. As soon as he did Faye closed the door and kicked the man on the back. He dropped to the floor in pain and she put the gun to his head "move and I'll kill you" she had forgotten about the other man but didn't care. The door knob was turning again and she looked at it for a second but turned her attention to the one on the floor "sorry but I can't fight two of you" she pulled the trigger and shot the man on the back of his head. The blood splatter on the carpeted floor. She cringed at the sight and turned fully to the door with her gun raised. She waited and waited _will this fucker hurry the fuck up _the door swung open and there stood _oh god Vicious_ she smiled and felt relieved "vicious" he was surprised to say the least and before he could get a word out he embraced her and pinned her against the wall "my faye I have missed you so much" he leaned in and kissed her passionately. He pulled a few seconds later

"Vicious we got to get out I'm sure they heard that shot" "I know but we have to find julia and finish this" she looked him in the eyes that lust she longed for returning "Vicious" it was so sexy to him he couldn't think she made him lose control unintentionally. He looked at the door and locked it. He was sure that it would take them a while before finding them, either case he would be ready to kill them all. He faced her again and smirked. She recognized that smirk and immediately began to pull his trench coat from him. He moved them from the dead body and to the other side of the room. There was a desk and a few boxes. He lowered them to the floor and claimed her just like the night before. She was his and he was hers.

"I can't believe that we did this with a body here" she was getting dressed and he rubbed her lower back "I promise I'll make it up to you in a comfortable place" she chuckled "I hold you to that" she lowered her head to kiss him when they heard people outside the room "vicious" he nodded and stood up putting his coat on. He picked his sword up and faye finished dressing and raising her gun "come out we know you are in there" Faye smirked "well isn't that nice they asked us to come out" he suppressed a chuckle long enough to unsheathe his katana

That's when the doors were blasted opened and Faye pulled the trigger on her gun. She shot two men in the leg and the other on the chest. Vicious moved swiftly and slashed another on the throat and then stab another in the stomach, faye was about to shoot one of the men that was on the floor but he tripped her and she screamed "you ass whole" she kicked furiously at the man who had a tight hold on her leg "get off you bastard" she kept kicking and he held on tighter. It didn't help that her gun had landed about five feet away from her, or that Vicious was currently slashing three other men. She groaned "great this is just fucking great" she kicked him some more but the man was stubborn. He pulled out a dagger and pushed it against her ankle "arrrrr" Vicious heard her scream and began to panic not before killing the last three men.

After the smoke of the gunshots cleared Vicious looked around the room and found the man holding Faye down and ready to stab her in the chest and he snapped. He ran towards them and slashed him dead on. She closed her eyes waiting for the dagger to hit her but it never did. She slowly opened them and found Vicious smirking at her. She smirked right back and then pulled him into a kiss. He broke the kiss and helped her to her feet "we have to go can you walk?" she nodded but as soon as she began to walk she almost fell. He grabbed her "Faye you have to go back to the syndicate my other men are there waiting for news" "no Vicious we have to finish this" she gripped his hand "alright Romani" she stopped and he looked at her "what is it?"

"Vicious promise me something" he raised an eyebrow "what?" "Promise me that no matter what we will get out of this okay and that you, alex and me we are going to go away and be a family...I want us to be a family vicious no more Syndicate, no more spike, no more Julia, just you, our little alex and me. In a cozy little apartment or house with the white picket fence" he found himself imagining what she was asking and he found a strange comfort in her dream world...but could this dream be reality? He looked at her and she weakly smiled "for you faye anything...I think I'm over due for some family time anyways"

she began to laugh and they headed down the hall"what?" "Just that I like it when you talk like that...no cold tone just warm and loving and that's what I want" he leaned in and kissed her again "I do love you romani" "I love you too Sujiro Nikamura" his eyes widened "how did you know?" she chuckled "like I said spike was a dear friend almost like a brother and he believe it or not cared about you as a big brother" they came to the end of the hall and looked around "you know it's a trap right" he nodded of course it was a trap noone had come looking for them anymore.


	7. seven

They walked or rather she limped and he held her as they made their way towards giant double doors. The door had a carving of an animal. She sighed in both irritation and a little fear "don't get kill" he looked down at her "diddo" he said sarcastically. She playfully punched him "hey I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one here" they both chuckled and using their strength they pushed the doors opened. They were surrounded immediately by twenty men and in the center of the room stood Julia and Sony smiling.

"Welcome friend what took you so long?" sony looked at Faye "I'm impressed miss valentine you managed to get out of the room I'm surrounded by weaklings" he smirked "but once I'm done with vicious I'll move to you next" Julia put a hand on his shoulder and she walked towards the duo.

She stopped in front of them and had a scowl on her face. She looked at Faye and then looked at Vicious her glaring eyes softening at the sight of him. He looked a lot more beautiful than what she remembered. She raised a hand to his cheek but was slapped away by Faye. The men pulled their triggers ready to shoot. Julia dismissed them "not yet" she ignored Faye and moved closer to him pressing her body and kissing him passionately. Faye wanted to rip her head, but calmed her nerves down. Julia finally pulled away and looked at him "I have missed you so much my love....I know you have missed me" he smiled at her and she shivered.

He raised a slender hand to his lips and wiped them clean in front of her face "to me your kisses are poison" she slapped him and he looked at her dangerously "then again you yourself are poison". She turned around "kill the bitch leave him here to me" the men made a move towards Faye but Vicious pulled her closer to him "you wanted to make me pay Julia then here I am, but let her go" Faye grabbed his hand and gripped it "no vicious it's obvious that she can't handle me herself, I always knew julia was all talk and no game. I used to eat whores like you for breakfast a long time ago julia nothing but chicken shit" Julia tensed it was obvious. Sony was laughing inwardly he enjoyed it when someone made julia tense.

Julia turned around "fine faye will prove who's the better woman here" Faye laughed "honey I've already proven that" without warning julia had ran back to faye and grabbed her by the neck. Both women tumble to the floor and struggle for the top position. Sony laughed away and vicious took that as his opportunity. He began to slash some men "get him shoot, shoot now" sony ordered as he began to retreat from the room through another door. The gun shots rang through the room, julia pulled away from faye and searched for her gun. Faye groaned in pain since her foot still hurt and struggled to get to her feet. She saw julia looking for her gun and crawled all the way up to her and pulled her down "this ends here julia" julia kicked her on the face and faye stumbled back but continued to pull on julia. Vicious got shot on the left shoulder by one of the men, he angrily slashed him across the neck. Only two men stood before him and they were shaking.

Vicious gave them that creepy smiled "if you don't want to die here then leave now" they nodded their heads just as he was passing them and heading for the door where sony had run to. The men dropped their rifles and began to run to the exit instead of following after vicious. Vicious ran to the door and pulled it opened only to reveal a long narrow hallway and at the end stood sony with something in his hands "Sony" sony smiled "nice of you to follow me"

In the room Julia and Faye still went at it. Julia had the upper hand. She kicked faye's swollen ankle and faye screamed in pain, but she was not going down like that. She used her other leg and kicked julia making her lose her balance. Faye got up and with strength that even surprised her ran to julia and kicked her on the stomach "bitch this is for hurting spike, this is for playing with him, this is for hurting my vicious and turning him into that monster that he was, and this is for all of the shit that you are putting us through" julia was screaming in pain and coughing up blood.

Sony threw the device in his hands to vicious "catch" vicious grabbed the small device and looked at it "One minute vicious" and with that he ran away. The device was a clock counting down. It read 40 seconds and his eyes widened "that bastard" he ran back to the other room and found Faye kicking Julia mercilessly. He ran to her and grabbed her , the device said 20 seconds. He began to pull her "there is a bomb let's go" she gasped but tried to run with him, their hands clasped together. Julia moaned in pain and watched as they left. She scowled and looked around for her gun. She found it and dragged herself towards it. She raised it as best as she could and pointed.

BANG.

Faye's world was spinning. Everything was surreal. The man she learned to love was slipping from her hands. She looked at him as he clutched his side in pain. The blood oozing "vicious you are hurt" she tried to stop and help him but he kept pulling. The device read 8 seconds. He cursed and without thinking threw her on the floor and he got on top of her. Before she could protest there was a loud bang and the building shook. Everything went black

Light....there was light and her head was spinning still. She heard voices none familiar. She tried to feel that familiar weight on her but there was none. Then she heard a familiar voice call out to her "faye" she moaned in pain and put her hand to her forehead "faye wake your ass up" she tried to speak "it's me faye damn it can't you recognize me" she nodded "Jet" she whispered. He smiled "hey there I knew you would pull through" she blinked away the light in her eyes until they focused correctly "jet?" he sighed "you scared us you know" she looked around and found herself in a hospital room "how did I" he smiled "vicious he had called me about five hours ago saying that you had been kidnaped and that he wished for me to look after little alex" she tried to make sense of thing

"Alex? You have him?" he nodded and faye continued "where is vicious?" jet frowned and looked at the window trying to avoid fayes eyes "he is...some of the red dragons brought you and him here, he is in critical condition faye I'm really sorry" the tears surfaced way before he even said anything, but they increased when he told her "I want to see him" she sat up and regretted that "take it easy you just went through hell and back" she refused to lay back down and let her legs fall to the floor "I want to see him damn it" he help her up "he is in ICU faye they wont let you see him" she shook her head "I don't care I love him jet and he is my baby's father" he shook his head "you don't need to tell me I already know he told me" she looked at him "he did?" "Yeah I think he had too since I wouldn't let him off the hook" she giggled a little "what happed to julia?" jet looked down at the woman he was helping out of the room "she's dead and for real this time" they walked down the corridors neither saying a word. They stopped at the elevators and waited. Once inside he pressed ten.

Her breathing became heavy. The thought of seeing him like he was almost dead scared her. Jet felt her uneasiness and held her hand tightly. She looked up at him and he smiled "he will pull through faye" she nodded. The reached the ICU area and she looked through the glass doors too look inside. Many patients were there. She moved around trying to find him "there he is faye the last one on the right" she looked to the right and sure enough there he was. He seemed paler than usual and his face looked like he was in pain. The tubes on him made him seem even more sickly. She put her hands on the glass doors "please pull through please Sujiro" Jet looked at her surprised "Sujiro?" she didn't take her eyes off of him "his real name" he understood

_of course Vicious was just his nick name. I can't believe that this same guy is the one that killed spike and is now in love with faye. Geez this is better than a soap opera._

The doors slid open and faye stood to the side. A nurse came out "can I help you with anything?" she looked at faye up and down "miss valentine what are you doing out of bed?" faye gave her a weak smile "I came to see him" she pointed to vicious "oh the poor man he is in such a bad shape I only hope his family comes to see him before anything else happens....oh are you family?" faye nodded "I'm his wife" she said smiling the nurse bowed "I'm sorry I should have been more sensitive about" faye raised a hand "it's okay I'm glad you were honest" the nurse nodded "please let me make it up to you" "how?"

The nurse looked to the left then to the right "okay noone is in sight....here it goes what if I let you stay with him for a few hours at a time?" faye loved that idea and took the nurse's hand "oh that would be so great I just want to hold him and tell him that I love him" the nurse opened the doors "go on" faye nodded and walked into the ICU unit. The nurse smiled at Jet "that was nice of you" she giggled "well she's a woman in love I just can't help it if I'm a romantic" jet raised an eyebrow "how tragic in a hospital I find myself with a nurse who's a romantic and with Faye who is just trying to find her happiness while surrounded by the dying and diseases" the nurse pouted "well you are such a treat yourself"

Faye stood by Vicious's sleeping form. The tears made their way to the surface once again. She took his hand in hers they were icy cold. She ran a slender finger down his jaw line and smiled at him "Sujiro I know that you are stronger than this you can pull through...you idiot why did you go and do that why did you try to protect me I told you before I'm no damsel in distress...you are so dead when you come out of this...so please come out pull through Alex and I will be waiting for you my love" she kissed him on the forehead. Another nurse came up to her and brought a chair for her. She thanked her and sat down.

It went like this for three more days until she was released. Jet had made her come back to the beebop and spent time with her son. "Hey there sweetheart I missed you so much" he was sleeping in her arms. Jet came in "I can't believe you got him to sleep it takes me and Ed a few hours before he can even yawn" "that's because I'm his mommy and he missed me so much" she kissed her son on the tip of his nose. The vid phone rang and jet picked it "yes this is the beebop....of course yes she is here...hold on a sec" he turned to faye "faye it's the hospital they say they have some news" she looked at him confused and then stood up. She gave jet the baby and took the vid phone "yes this is she....yes I'm his wife....I'm still on earth........" jet looked at her trying to understand why all of the sudden she went quiet. She clenched her fists and a few times jet could hear her sobs "faye?" she didn't say anything. She closed the line and then fell to her knees "faye" jet walked up to her. She banged her hands on the floor "why? Why is everything so cruel...why" "what is it faye?" she cried even more "oh jet it's vicious he...he...he passed away a few hours ago jet...my vicious died and I wasn't there for it....I wasn't there" now that was a shocker he was dead....but they had been there the day before and he seemed fine seemed like he had gained some color, now he was dead.

The baby began to cry and she got up and took him "oh alex your daddy is gone, I can't believe it he's gone like that from our lives" she sat down and rocked him in her arms as the tears spilled.


	8. eight

A tall lanky man stood in front of a large Window the view of the city was more than beautiful. Someone knocked on his office door bringing him from his thoughts. He did not move from his spot nor did he asked who it was. The door opened and in stepped another tall lanky man much younger than this one though. The reflection of the young man on the window made the older man smile.

"Did you do as asked Shin?" the younger man smiled and nodded

"yes I instructed the doctors on what to say and they have moved Vicious to another facility" the tall man snapped a finger

"great to hear that and what of her?" shin closed the door behind him

"she has moved back to her apartment with her child...tell me Spike why did you arrange this?" spike turned around and walked over to his desk

"Vicious was my best friend and when I tried to tell him that we were both fooled by julia he wouldn't hear it so we became enemies, deep down however I still saw him as my best friend and a brother"

"That still doesn't explain why we are faking his death" shin sat down and spiked looked at him

"I think vicious needs his normal life back and what better way than to become who he was so long ago" shin smirked

"he will be staying with her. I thought that you would have taken advantage of that" spike shook his head

"I will always love Faye and I will look out for her but her heart belongs to him and I will not make the same mistake twice I owe him that much....how long till he is released?"

"About another week, it's been two months and Faye doesn't even suspect a thing" Spike stood up and walked over to the window again

"she will be loved and she will belong I'll make sure of that, by the way give Sony his money and tell him thanks for setting up Julia but next time we cross paths he will pay for trying to kill Faye" shin laughed and Spike raised and eyebrow "what?"

"Nothing it's just that Sony couldn't handle faye and that really ticked him off" Spike too laugh

"she's one of a kind alright Shin let me know when he is let go" shin stood up and walked over to the door but didn't open it

"you know spike you could have made her happy you deserve someone like her and her child could have been yours"

"I'm happy as long as she is happy and Vicious is the only one who could make her happy now" with that said shin walked out and closed the door

"my valentine I will love you always take good care of my friend Romani" he once again looked out of the window

Faye walked towards the kitchen of her apartment. It had been two months now since that fateful day when the doctors told her that vicious had died. It was so difficult to return back to her old life. Thankfully her old boss gave her job back. It was a Saturday now and it was still morning. She needed that day to fix her apartment. She been meaning to do so but with her job and the baby things are just a little more hectic. She grabbed the milk bottle on the counter and leaned against it

_Sujiro I miss you so much alex is so big already I can't believe he is almost three months. You would be so happy I just wish you were here...I came back to where we first made love and when I sleep in my room I can't help but think of the night I can't remember much of it but the second time we did make love that night it was magical and I remember it..i..._

The baby began to cry bringing her from her thoughts "I'm coming sweetheart I'm coming" she wanted to cry she wanted to make everything better again "I'm going to pull through this for you alex" she walked back to the room.

Spike was leaning against a wall on a hall way. Shin was walking down that hallways with another man. Both men stood beside spike and he straightened himself "long time no see ah buddy" Shin rolled his eyes and stepped to the side "yes long time" they both stared at each other before extending both their hands out "Shin told me everything" they shook hands

"I'm glad he did it will spare me from the long story so where do we go from here" the other man laughed and both spike and shin looked at him strangely

"sorry just that this was like the first time we met anyways here is where we go My name is Sujiro Nikamura pleased to meet you" Spike chuckled

"My name is Spike Spiegel pleasure is all mine Mr. Nikamura....say I was told that there was this young vixen by the name is Faye Nikamura is there any relation" he was chuckling and Vicious also chuckled

"yes I believe she's my wife" Spike patted him on the back "congratulations Sujiro" they began to walk "Shin do you have Sujiro's ride ready?"

"Yes Spike it's outside right now"

"what about the flowers have they been sent already" "yes she should be getting them now and I have also sent the cook for the dinner date we arranged" Vicious looked at them and raised and eyebrow "oh sorry sujiro it's just that we wanted you both to have a little get together"

"you've been keeping in touch with her?"

"No only surveillance in case she was in any trouble she lives in her old apartment again" "oh okay let's go I can't wait to see her to see them both"

She opened her door and there stood a young man with a bouquet of flowers "yes?" he smiled "Mrs. Nikamura?" faye didn't know what to make of this and pulled the boy by the collar "who the hell are you and who sent you how do you know the Nikamura last name?"

the boy was startled and just looked at her with a little fear "I don't know anything lady I was told to bring these flowers to you I only work for the flower shop nothing more...the man who bought it said that it was an apology for not being here for a long time" she let go of him

_no he can't be can he? Is he alive?_

"What did he look like? Did he have silvery hair wore black and a sword?" the boy shook his head

"no this man had black hair and he did wear black but not everything and he didn't have a sword"

_I was only fooling myself he is dead faye _

"hello lady are you okay?" she snapped out of it "huh? Oh yes I'm fine thank you let me get you some money" he waved his hands "no it's okay lady just enjoy the flowers and forgive the guy I think he really misses you" he walked out of the apartment after giving her the flowers and closed the door for her. She just stood there.

About an hour late another knock on her door. This time is was an older man "can I help you with something?" he smiled "miss I was sent here by your friend jet he said that you might need someone to help you with dinner since you are so busy with work and your son" "jet? I can't believe the old man is so thoughtful well come in I can never say no to dinner" he stepped in and she showed him to the kitchen. After that she said she was going to be in her room working on something and he said that dinner would be ready soon.

Vicious's car pulled up and he looked out of the window it was already getting dark. Her bedroom light was on and he could see her shadow walking back and forth. A smiled played on his lips and his heart rate quickened "soon Faye you and I will be together...Spike thank you" spike shook his head "don't mention it just go get her" he opened the car door and got out. He walked towards the door almost ran to it with all of the excitement he was feeling at the moment.

"Spike are you sure you did the right thing?"

"I'm sure shin I can't ruin their lives they are in love with each other I was stupid when I left to fight him she wanted me to stay with her and I didn't listen so I lost her, but like I said as long as she is happy that's all that matters" and the car pulled out.

Vicious stood by the door deciding on what was the best way to approach this "faye sweetheart I've returned...no that's not good...Faye my love I came back....damned this she thinks I'm dead so this might freak her out....I have to...."

the door opened and the man came out. Vicious felt like his heart stopped thinking she had heard him "good bye miss and I hope you enjoy your dinner"

"thank you for coming sir I really...." she noticed someone behind the man and when she saw who it was her heart stopped and she held her breath.

He smiled that smile she was the only who had seen "Faye I..." she ran pass the cook and threw her arms around him "Vicious you are alive" _oh god she feels so great_ "yes I'm alive" he held her tighter and the cook took that as an opportunity to leave the two love birds alone

"I was so lost without you Faye" she began to cry "oh vicious why did you take so long to come to me" he pulled away from her so he could see into those eyes he loves so much

"I needed to change for you I needed to be my old self again I'm not vicious anymore and I don't want to be that man any longer"

she took his hand and placed it on her chest near her heart "I don't care who you are I love you all the same can you feel it sujiro can you feel it" he drew his hand back and pushed back some of her hair he then put his hand on her chin and drew her closer to him until their lips met.

She held him tighter and closer so the kiss could intensify. He arranged her so that he could pick her up in his arms and after doing so entered their apartment and closed the door. He walked with her towards their bedroom and only stopped when they heard the baby cooing. He withdrew from the kiss and looked into the room that the baby occupied "my son" she smiled "go on I bet he misses you" he walked into the room still carrying her. He gently set her down on the floor and walked over to the crib. His eyes widened at the sight of his child "my little alex" he picked him up and rocked him "hey little guy how have you been? I hope you made your mommy happy" he looked at faye who was looking at them with adoring eyes "he's so big"

She walked over to them and hugged him "yes he is, let's go to our room sujiro bring him" she walked out and he followed her. They soon were sitting down on the bed Alex asleep in his father's arms "sujiro why did you fake your death?" this was not the question he was expecting

"Faye why don't we talk about this tomorrow all I want to do right now is hold my son and then hold you all night long" she smirked

"then I think you should put alex in his crib and come back here so you could hold me" he grin at her and before she knew it he was already out of the room.

In the other side of the city Spike sat on the roof with a beer in his hand and a cigarette in the other "here is to you vicious you always win the girl in the end. Julia died loving you and Faye well she would give her life for you...and here is to you Julia may you finally find happiness" shin clapped and spike looked back "what now shin?"

"Nice speech maybe we can make that into your Eulogy when you decide to actually pass on" spike smirked "anyways I just came to inform you that everything went according to plan they are together once again"

"yeah well it's about time"

"you were such a fool"

"not this again shin"

"spike fight for her you deserve her"

"no shin and don't make me tell you again and with force"

"fine spike whatever"

"yeah whatever" he stood up and left

"such a dope she could have been yours"

AN so here is the last chapter unless you want me to continue it but I don't know what to do....And I'm sorry I made you think that he actually died...but hey I'm not really sorry it was meant to be that way so that you all were left with a little cliff hanger.....but he is back and better than ever. Enjoy. Firemble I think that's how you write your name anyways this story is dedicated to you since you were the first to post your thought on it the first time I had it and then it was taken down. You asked me like five times to put it back so I did and I want to thank you since I was able to write more than two chapters for it.


	9. nine

Epilogue

* * *

It was a rainy day and Alex watched as the rain drops slid down the window to his home. Or apartment whatever you wanted to call it. His dad was not home and his mother was currently trying to get dinner started.

"Alex do you want chicken?" he whirled around in time to see his mother walked back into the livingroom

"I want chicken mommy" she nodded and went back into the kitchen "daddy come home I miss you" he traced a drop as it slid down the window.

They sat in the livingroom eating "so your daddy called and said he would be coming soon, are you happy to hear that?" he nodded and she frowned

_he has been so depressed lately what's wrong? Sujiro should be back soon._

"So little guy what name do you think your daddy and I like for the baby?" he smiled and looked up at his mother

"Can I name her please mommy I want to name her" faye giggled at her son

"Sure baby that would be so nice you're going to be a big brother now so I guess you can name her" she stood up and took the plates from the table.

Little Five year old alex follow his mother into the kitchen

"Will daddy be sad if I name my sister?"

Faye looked down at her son "I don't know angel, maybe he might be a little sad...I know why don't you give her one name and your daddy can give her another..how's that?" she knelt down to be at his level

he nodded happily "yeah that's great mommy"

* * *

Vicious or Sujiro as he is now known paced around his working place. He was the proud owner of an antique store whose main attraction were the Ancient Katanas.

This was a boring job compared to the Syndicate, but it was a booming business. The old guns were ones in high demand now at days. He was the owner or three stores and two of his old employees worked for him again.

He was thinking about his family. He had not seen them in two days on account that he had to travel to mars and get a new shipping himself.

Spike had offered but Vicious was not one to take to kindness so readily. So he politely declined.

"Faye alex I know that you two will be happy when I tell you the great news" he smiled "no better when I show you"

"Mr. Nikamura the new shipment has arrived" said one of his employees

"Alright get them unloaded in the back".

* * *

IT was night time when he was able to leave his store and head home. He drove thinking about them and about himself.

So much had changed in Five years and that was all thanks to Faye. How lucky was he? What god up there was looking after him?

All those times he killed senselessly and he had no real goal in life, but now that was all different.

Faye and alex were his goal and soon his little princess. He smiled even wider

"A daughter which I will love more than life itself" he looked to the passenger side of his car. On the seat were two boxes.

He opened the door to his apartment and smelled the nice aroma of candles. Faye must be meditating.

This was one of her new habits after getting pregnant. Yoga, meditating, and scented candles. It was a lavender with cinnamon scent.

He walked further inside and sure enough on the livingroom was Faye in meditation form and Alex mimicking his mother. He chuckled at the sight and both Alex and Faye opened one eye.

"Well if it isn't mr Nikamura back from the dead" he laughed heartily

"I missed you to Faye" he set the boxes on the couch and his son ran to him "and of course I missed you too buddy"

"Wa'cha bring me daddy?" he questioned with his big green eyes. He picked his son up

"One of those boxes is for you, the other is for your sister" he set him down on the floor and Alex ran to get his box.

Faye tried to get up but couldn't. Vicious walked up to her and helped her up "this little girl is a lot heavier than alex" she giggled and vicious quieted her down with a kiss. A passionate kiss. They would have continued but

"Ewww" they broke the kiss and looked at their son

"What do you mean ewww young man can't I kiss your mommy?" alex began to giggle himself. He always got his parents and they fell for it.

"You can kiss mommy daddy"

"Why thank you for your approval my son" he playfully ruffled his son's silvery hair and sat down

"Don't you want dinner sweetheart?" he looked at Faye who was currently opening the other present.

"No I'm just tired and sleepy" he smiled when her eyes lit up when she saw the present. It was little girls dress "do you like it?"

"I love it, it's so beautiful" she put the dress on her stomach "look it fits" she joked but that got him to laugh and she always liked it when laughed.

"Faye" she looked at him and 'hm' "I want us to go on a little trip not too far"

"Oh when?" alex listened to them talking

"For your birthday in two days I want us to go somewhere I want to show you something.

"Really? That's great..where to?"

"That's going to be a surprise" she playfully pouted at him and then stuck her tongue out

"Can I come too daddy?" they looked down at him

"Yes you must come or it will be no fun....now I think it's time for you to go to bed"

"Aww but I want to watch t.v. with you and mommy"

"Nope bed this instant young man" he pouted and started for his room

"Tomorrow we will stay up I promise tonight I'm really tired" at that Alex lit up and then ran to his room.

Faye rested her feet on the coffee table and Vicious adjusted himself so that his head rested on her laps. She began to comb his hair "work was that tiring?"

"Yeah real work is tiring in the syndicate most of the time I just sat in my office"

"Well this is the real world honey" he began to rub her belly

"I know and I will work as hard as I can for you and our children"

"Spike called earlier something about having your thing ready"

"That spike works fast"

"What thing was he talking about?" he closed his eyes and put his ear on her stomach

"Something don't worry"

"You know she's sleeping"

"You can tell?"

"Yeah....but you missed the whole kick session she had going on this morning"

"She's going to be a fighter like her parents"

"Oh god no....anyways are you ready to change diapers again?"

He made a face then began to laugh "yeah I'm ready I'll always be"

* * *

A/N so here is the Epilogue many of you wanted....what thing are Spike and Vicious planning? Will that mean new trouble? Or can this be a nice thing?

Stay tunned and find out soon. I hope is soon.


	10. Ten

Chapter: I Dont know

Author: Angee

Rating: you pick

Tittle: Aw man no

* * *

They were sitting in the livingroom the Fireplace lit up as it was cold and it was already night time. Vicious did keep his promise and let Alex stay up with them. Faye sat on the couch and Vicious next to her. Alex was on the floor a book in hand.

"So what about this one...Catherine" they were reading baby names from many books. She shook her head

"No it's too girly and I don't know" He chuckled and turned the page.

"What about Liza mommy?" his parents looked at him and both shook their heads.

The fire kept burning and they kept reading. Vicious had stopped for a few minutes trying to clear his head and maybe come up with one. Faye was eating again and leaned back onto the couch "Faye how did you think of naming Alex?"

The little boy looked up at his parents as they conversed "I don't know I was thinking about naming him Carl or something like that, but Alexander just popped up and it seemed to fit him perfectly"

Vicious nodded and put his hand on her stomach "you are going to have a beautiful name too, but we can't think or even pick one right now" Faye smiled and continued to read

Alex turned to another page and looked at some names "what about Jessie or Janie, or Juli.."

"NOOOO" both Faye and Vicious said at the same time. They took the book from him and threw it into the fire. The little boy was confused.

"Sorry honey it's just that let's watch a movie okay" Alex beamed at that and both Vicious and Faye let out sighs of reliefs

"That was close" she nodded and turned the t.v. on.

The rest of the evening they spent it watching mindless cartoons they had rented and before long Alex had fallen asleep on his fathers laps. Vicious stood up and picked him in his arms "I'll put him to bed"

Faye nodded and stood up as well "I'll be in bed as well" she walked towards their room while Vicious went to his son's bedroom.

Faye laid in bed waiting for him to come back, but she couldn't help but think about whatever he and Spike were planning. She failed to see him come in and begin to take his shirt off and walked towards the bed. She also failed yo notice the tender kiss he gave her and then her belly.

Vicious shrugged and laid down "Faye are you okay or is there something you want to talk about?" she blinked and looked at him

"Ah...no sweetheart nothing I was just thinking about names that's all" he tuck some of her hair back

"Go to sleep you need it okay" she nodded and then kissed him. Soon they were both asleep.

It was around Four that he awoke and Faye was startled "where are you going?"

"Out" and she frowned

"But it's early and I thought you were going to stay here today" she sat up and tried to get out

"Faye I'm going out I'll be back soon stop worrying" he walked into their bathroom and she heard the shower come on

_I don't understand what is going on?_

He was dressed and was looking at his dresser "I'll see you later okay" he left.

She blinked and then frowned "no kiss, no nothing" she laid back down "what's the matter with him?" she began to think of possibilities and each new one was bothering her.

* * *

Vicious tapped his finger on the desk irritably "Spike I hope you know that I don't like to be up so early" Spike smile at his friend and stood up

"Come on we have to go see it" he nodded and they walked out.

Vicious was irritated to say the least. The perfect surprise for Faye was just five feet away from him, but the annoying woman that had accompanied them was hitting on him ful force and he did not want to be rude.

"Spike we'll have a talk later" Spike scratched his head knowing what he was referring to but shrugged.

"Well do you like it Mr. Sujiro" he turned to the woman a gave her a fake smile

"Yes it's lovely I'll take it of course I'll have the money later today" she smiled a sexy smile and pulled him by the arm

"Come see it you must" he tried to pull back but spike pat him on the back and pushed him

"Go on idiot we got a good deal thanks to the lady, might as well please her by going in"

Needless to say he was bored out of his mind. The woman kept talking and talking. All he wanted to do was go home get in bed with his wife and cuddle till the end of the world. But this was also something he had to do in order to surprise Faye.

So half hour later he had to make it stop "alright I think I've seen enough. I must get back to the city" the woman pouted she didn't want to see him go

"Mr. Sujiro I'll be calling you then and let you know where to send the check and when to meet me so that I can give you the keys" he nodded

"Alright...Spike are you going to stay?" Spike shook his head

"Nah I need a drink good day miss" she giggled as he kissed her hand. He grinned and let go of her

Vicious rolled his eyes "good day" he didn't kiss it or shake it just walked back towards the car.

* * *

Faye had called the store and even Spike, but noone knew where he went. She was furious and sad.

"Damned hormones" she began to cry and hugged the pillow

"Mommy?" she looked at her son standing by the door and beckoned him over. He jumped on the bed and laid down "why are you sad mommy?"

"It's nothing sweetheart" he wiped a tear away with his tiny hand

"Is it the baby again mommy?" she giggled and shook her head

"No your sister is behaving herself. What are you doing here and not watching t.v. like usual"

"I miss daddy I want to play with him" and more tears came out

"I miss him too. Don't worry he'll be back soon. Go on watch t.v." he kissed her and then left.

About an hour later Vicious walked into the apartment and was greeted with a small boy eating ice cream on the floor watching cartoons. He chuckled at his son antics "Alex" the little boy looked at his father and smiled.

"Daddy you came" he ran to him and hugged his leg "mommy has been crying daddy"

Vicious picked him up "she has?" he nodded "alright and stop eating that stuff you'll lose your teeth" that made the kid laugh and Vicious put him down. He walked towards his room and sighed. He was tired and waking up early did not help.

He walked in and saw faye sleeping. He smiled and began to take his shirt off. He walked over to his closet and Faye opened her eyes "so you returned?" he wasn't startled nor scared.

He turned to her and gave her or tried to give her one of his most apologetic stares "I'm sorry honey I was doing some work"

"I called the store you weren't there" he walked over to the bed and sat down

"I didn't go to the store I went to see Spike, I'm trying to expand my business and he is my partner" she pouted

"Did you have to leave so early?" he sighed and laid down "okay fine it was business, but why did you leave without kissing me like always or saying see you later honey?" and the crying began "damn hormones I want this kid out of me already"

He began to laugh and she hit him on his head "ouch. Now you're going to get it" he pushed her back down and pinned her

"Let go" he leaned down to her ear

"No" and she wiggled

"Sujiro come on let me go" he kissed her cheek and she smiled

"I want to make up for earlier" he kissed her lips and let go of her hands and began to kiss his way down

"Ewww" they turned to the door and watched Alex make his way inside the room. Vicious let go of faye and sat on the bed "daddy can we play now?"

"Let me take a short nap and then we'll go to the park okay buddy?"

"Yes" he ran out of the room happily and Vicious laid back on the bed "wake me up in an hour or so"

Faye nodded and was about to get out of bed when he pulled her down "no stay"

"But I might fall asleep and then I can't wake you" he closed his eyes

"I don't care stay" she laid back down and put her head on his chest he began to run his fingers through her hair.

Damn phone. Damn stupid phones.

Faye opened her eyes after the fourth ring of the phone. She got out of bed and made her way out of the room towards the livingroom. Alex was asleep on the couch and the phone kept ringing.

She picked it up annoyance in her voice "Hello"

"Hello. I would like to Speak with Mr. Sujiro"

"Sujiro? Don't you mean Mr. Nikamura?" _who the hell does she think she is calling him by his name_

"Ah yeah sorry. Is he home?"

"He is resting at the moment may I take a message?"

"Well yes, could you please tell him that Lina called and that I'll be waiting for him around six today"

"Alright I'll tell him just that Lina" she gritted her teeth and then hung up.

Oh how she was going to tell him alright. She marched into the room and to her side of the bed. She took the pillow from her side and began to beat it upon Vicious.

"You son of a bitch. Business right? Business my ass. You fucking cheater" he opened his eyes and tried to block the pillow from her

"Faye what are you doing?"

"You cheater. Your little fucking friend just called. How could you do this to me?" she began to cry as she kept hitting him

"Faye calm down let me explain"

"Explain? Explain? I should just kill you...I hate you cheater. And to have her call our place our home. You sick bastard...arrr" she took a step back and held on to the head board. He quickly got out of the bed and went to her side

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she slapped his hand away "faye"

she breathed in and then breathed out "don't touch me I bet that's where you were all morning. With her having the time of your life. I know I'm not as attractive as before but god why? How?"

He moved closer ignoring her hands and brought her into a hug "calm down it's not good for you or the baby"

She pushed him "I said don't touch me Get out of here.. Get out now"

"You are being ridiculous Faye" she glared at him and took a lamp from her table

"OUT" she threw it at him and he dodged it and decided to leave her alone to calm down.

* * *

A/N aww she thinks he's cheating on her. Well wont she be surprise when she learns the truth and what is the surprise. Why don't you guess. 


End file.
